To Have
by Netty1
Summary: The only thing Trunks wants is Pan but everything that can go wrong...will. Hey I'm back after two years. I'm going to finish this story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sure!

*~*~*~*~*~*

_The most difficult battles are those of our hearts._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

            "Do you love me?"  Moments are forever frozen in time, yet replay in our hearts and very soul.  These moments cause your chest to ache from lack of oxygen, your legs to buckle because you can't support yourself, all logic has left you and all you have is the words that will come next.  The existents of our future and how it will be spent lies entirely in the hands of another person.  And yet you let them make and break you because your heart is theirs for the taking.  

            A simple question hung in the winter night as Pan and I stood facing one another on the capsule building deck.  Long since forgotten the New Years Eve party, our family, and our friends.  All that mattered to me was that I was staring into her eyes determining our future and what our children might look like.  But as the wind blow her curled locks of hair around her shoulders I saw fear entire her eyes.  Her hand reached for the black shaw covering her shoulders and played with the ends of it.  We stood there together just looking at each other face to face.

            Lifting her face she had on genuine smile that could never leave my heart.  She took a step towards me and took hold of my hand placing it within hers while the other came up to caress it.  I felt myself become dizzy and closed my eyes.  The oxygen flooded my body again and the world felt safe as it always had when she was there.  

            "You know I do…" there was something in the way she said it that caused me to open my eyes.  She was looking down at our hands and as I looked down I saw that I could not tell which were hers and which were mine because they all belonged to her.  Still that three-letter word hung in the back of my mind knowing that "but" is some were in her statement.  I refused to look up fearing of what might happen next.

            "But it's just that you know we can't do this.  I won't let you."  Still determined as ever I see but I wouldn't have it any other way.  

            "Pan, we have had this discussion.  I love you and you love me so why can't we be together?"  I held her hand not letting her get away she always slips away some how.  This is the last time this discussion will happen.  Each time we are together and are happy she must bring up the same thing.  

            "Trunks I'm to young for you and it will ruin your reputation.  You will not sacrifice your career for me."  Her hand quickly pulled from my grasp before I could hold it tighter.  Damn.  With her back turned to me and could see her fist start to form.  I would sacrifice my very life for her screw some career that I can barely endure.  Old rich men marry young girls all the time, their reason entirely different but the issue is still there.  

            "Pan we, we" come on Trunks think  "We could keep it a secret no one will know.  No one."

            "Could you do that Trunks?  Lie to your mother, friends, Bra; your father already suspects something and Goten knows.  Could you live a lie?  I know I couldn't do that.  Our families trust us and I for one would never jeopardize that."  

            "I don't understand you.  If you love me than be with me.  Please."  I could fell my inside tearing and fell the unmistakable pain of heartbreak building inside.  I felt the first sting of tears and quickly shut my eyes refusing such embarrassment.  "All I ask is to be with you.  How can you say you love me and still hurt me so much?"  

            I could fell her stepping close to me but still did not open my eyes knowing that my pride would slowly fall down my face.  A delicate hand rested on my shoulder and then I felt her grab on to me with her face pressed into my chest.  My breath came is gasp as a fought with every being in my body not to let her win this.  I must have her.  

            "Trunks if only you could feel what I do…"

            "I do because I have felt it for years."  Gathering my courage back I grabbed her by the shoulders easily and pushed her slightly away just so I could look her in the eye.  Tonight I will have what I have always hoped and prayed for.  Brushing back a few strands of wild hair from her face and leant down and softly pressed my lips to hers.  It was not are first kiss and I would be damned if it was our last.  Wrapping my hands around the back of her hand I intensified the kiss.  I needed her to feel what I did and how much this was going the kill the both of us.  Her hands came up to my chest and pushed me back.  

            "No, no I will not let this continue on.  I sorry that I ever fell in love like this.  But this will be nothing but trouble and I will not let it happen.  You have so much riding on you Trunks.  I sorry."  I watched as she quickly walked back into the house.  Letting my head fall I felt nothing but complete and total failure.  How had I lost the only thing I ever wanted?  My anger began to take hold of me and all I saw was red.  I felt my power level rise but quickly realized who was around me.  I can't even hold my own anger let alone the girl I love.  

Walking back over to the rail I leaned against it for support I knew my body had none of.  Looking over to the setting sun I saw a foreshadowing of my life.  As the sun set into darkness so did my life.  Shaking those thoughts I let my head fall again seeing the lawn and the passing of people coming and going.  One of which caught my eye.  Pan.  Watching her run I could see a shine on her face indicating that she had been crying.  A sigh escaped from my lips and I could think of nothing but how the sun will raise again in the morning.  I will have her and she knows it.  

K…so I'll update sometime soon like always.  Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Ok, I seriously don't own anything but my Jeep.  

*~*~*~*~*

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is 

_Just to love and be loved in return._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            How long has it been?  Days, weeks, months, maybe even years as the pain increased.  All I know is that everyday has been nothing but pure and utter hell.  Well to sum it up in two words anyways.  Pan and I have done everything in our power to avoid one another.  She has continued on going to graduate school everyday and helping out with Gohan's business.  I also know thanks to my wonderful friend Goten that she usually spends most of her time at home.  I don't think I could handle the fact she was out living life while I'm just trying to find something to get my mined off her.  So I have devoted myself to my work literally 24/7.  Things like stocks and due dates and just plain adding can really rack your brain.  Considering the fact that I usually slack of f at work.  Although anything is better then that constant feeling of a dozen fat guys jumping on my chest.  

"Trunks?"  Oh, I complete forgot Goten's question or the fact that he was here.  "So…how long has it been?"  Shaking my head from the clouds of the past I straight my suit up a little and adjusted my silk tie.  I looked up to Goten still wearing jeans and a t-shirt with his name on it.  That guy will never grow up.  Settling back into my chair I looked down at my hands as my fingers ran over the smooth texture of my desk.  It was cold like everything else in this world.

            "A little over a month."  My voice sounded like someone else.  Someone I only showed to Pan.  I can't be that guy not with Goten here not when I'm still alone.

            "Trunks you can't keep hiding behind your work or our training sessions.  The two of you are either going to work this out or live unfilled lives.  What are you going to do?"        I don't know why that question made me mad but I felt anger in every fiber of my being.  

            "Damn it Goten" I slammed my hand down on the desk while jumping up.  "What do you think I'm going to do?  I'm going to get out of bed every morning, go to work all day long, breath in and out, pretend everything is alright.  I'm going to stop thinking about her and how great the two of us had it.  Then eventually my heart will stop beating for our love and I will die inside.  Just so everything can be all right in everyone's eyes.  So that their world can turn and mine can't, because me being with Pan is wrong."  

             I fell back in my chair and ran my shaking hand through my hair.  I thought this was suppose to get easier with each day but it only got harder.  I felt that dumb ass sting again but quickly brushed it aside.  I just can't do what everyone wants me to, why is the world so damn judgmental anyways?

            "I'm sorry man.  I know this is hard."  Hard?  Hard?  Yeah sum it up as hard when our life begins to fall apart and there is nothing you can do.

            "Goten is she…how is she?"  I looked up just to see him looked down.  My office suddenly became very small.  Goten sighed and looked back up at me shaking his head.

            "Truth?"

            "Please."

            "Slipping into a state of depression."  What?  This was all her idea she should be better off.  I knew it would be tough but depression?  "When she is alone you know with know one to see her.  I've been going to check on her cause I'm the only one who knows and every time she answers her door her eyes are blood shot and you can see tears ready to fall.  She is like you though.  Keeping up the game for everyone else."  Hearing what he was saying was only making it hard for me to deal with this.

            "Trunks I know people think the two of you being together is weird and wrong but aren't they the ones that say love conquers all and that it is only up to the guy up…" he paused and actually pointed up "…there to judge?" 

            "Goten when they look at us they don't see our history or the love we truly have.  They see what has been set in their minds from television and the press.  They see a wealthy guy trying to get some young chick that's it, bottom line."  I gave a deep sigh and stood from my chair dying to get out of this forsaken place.  Goten started to snicker and stood up as well.

            "What?"  I walked around the desk to where he was standing.  He patted me on the back slightly jarring me forward and laughed a little more.

            "Well you know you are a wealthy guy and Pan is young."  I looked at him shook my head and headed for the door.  Goten is still as crazy as ever.  

            "Come on lets go get some lunch."

            "Your paying right?"  I looked back to see him standing there with his pockets emptied out to the side.  Yup, still the same Goten.

            "Goten when have you ever paid for a meal?"  I laughed a little when his face dropped into a frown.  

            "I may not buy them but I get my mom to make them for us."  How can he go from giving love advise back to the nine year old I use to play with?   The two of us headed out of the office and to the elevator.  I really do like my private elevator, I remember one time Pan and I hit that stop button and…Stop it damn it.  The elevator stopped and the doors slid open alone to find my light was standing there to shocked to do anything but looked wide eyed at Goten and I.

So…that was that.  A little to deep I thought but oh well.  Laterz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  What?  The show would be a hell of a lot different if I had it.

*~*~*~*~*

_When someone acts foolish it means they're in love._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            "Pan?"  I could faintly hear Goten say her name.  Everything around us seemed to stop or maybe it was just my breathing.  This was the first time we have been face to face this close up since that day.  I wanted to say something, do something but all I did was stand there and look at how lovely she looked today.  Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she was wearing a little lip-gloss.  Only to torture me I presumed.  Blue jeans and a red sweater made her look absolutely gorgeous.  I noticed my side had turned sideways a bit and I felt that stupid smile on my face when I saw her.  Our eyes met and I smiled even more.  Man I missed those things.

            "What are you doing here?"  There was Goten voice again.  Wait, why was she here.  I snapped my gaze from her face down to the tile.  Oh, yeah this is better to look at.  

            "I was over at Dad's and he told me you were here and I need to umm…talk to you.  Yes, that's it I needed to talk to you.  Very important, you know ASAP, yup."  Even with my head down I could see her feet rocking back and forth with her arms swinging.  She only does that when she is nervous or trying to come up with a really good answer.  You should have seen the poor girl when Goten found us.  There she was standing on top of my bed swinging her arms saying something like '_Uncle Ten we were trying to see who had to worse breath, yeah, and I was on top of him because umm…you know how dirty his room is.'  _I was just lying there trying my best not to laugh and looking over at Goten who was just grinning.

"So that's why I'm here.  No other reason."  I smirked.  Pan always had a way with words.  Still it's about time she came to realize that she couldn't live without me.  I lifted my head and met her eyes again.  She smiled that smile that was reversed only for me.  I felt my heart beating again so I stopped smirking and gave her a reflecting smile.  

            "Me and Trunks were about to grab a bite want to come?"  Goten and his stupid voice interrupting my thoughts while looking at her.  She broke my gaze to look over to Goten.

            "Trunks and I, Goten, Trunks and I.  What did you learn in school?"  I laughed causing her to look back at me with an eyebrow raised.  I felt dumb and looked back down to the wonderful titling of the building.

            "Whatever…_Trunks and I_ were about to eat want some or not?"

            "Sure."

            Nothing was said as the three of walk down the street.  Goten walked in the middle of us as we made our way towards the local diner.  It was mid-February and still quiet cold outside as I looked over to Pan she only had that red sweater on.  She is probably cold, I can't let her freeze I mean I love her.  Taking off my jacket I slowed my pace down, neither of them seemed to notice.  Walking up behind her I let the jacket slip over her shoulders.  She quickly turned around only to see my raise an eyebrow at her mocking her from earlier.

            "Thanks."  She smiled a little then just turned back around.  The first word spoken directly to me in a month and that was all she could say?  Maybe she is not as bad off as Goten made it seem.  We made it to the diner a couple minutes later.  Walking in we grabbed a booth by the window.  Goten sat down first and Pan simple took the seat next to him.  I heard a deep sigh escape from me before setting down.  The waitress came and took our order and of course Goten had to flirt with her.

            "So what were you guys doing?"  She didn't look up from the table and all I could do was stare.  Goten turned his back to the window and let his arm lay across the back of the booth.  

            "Well Trunks has been burying himself in his work so I thought I would make an appearance.  You know he hasn't been himself lately."  He paused and scratched his chin before continuing.  "Like around a month he has been acting really weird.  I would say like he was down or something."  He smirked at me and I could swear that it was my father for a moment.  

            "Oh."  Pan looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.  I looked at her and felt nothing but longing and love.

            "Yeah."  I whispered with a soft smile.  She knows what she does to me and still acts as if she doesn't know.  Moved around in my seat a little and leaned forward on my elbows.  "How have you been?"  As I looked into her eyes for an answer once again everything fades away but her.

            "Alive but not living."  She laughed a little but anyone could tell it was forced.  "Just working with dad and finishing up school."  We sat there for a while no one really talking expect Goten.  After the food arrived we ate in silence while I stole glances at her remembering everything that we ever did, said, thought…everything.  We finished our meal quickly though that was to be expected.  I looked up from my plate to her only to find that she was looking at me.   Her eyes were trying to tell me something I could feel it.  Just when I thought I was going to get somewhere Goten's voice came banging in my ears.

            "Damn it!  Would you two stop staring at each other and just talk about the break up.  You are all adults now you do realize we graduate from high school along time ago.  Especially you Trunks." 

            "What?  Goten shut up I'm one year older than you.  If Pan what's to talk to me then she can.  You on the other hand need to go back to high school and learn a few things.  _Trunks and me_."  I rolled my eyes trying to get out of the accursedness Goten had made.  I heard Pan stand up and I thought I had made her mad.  I was getting ready to open my mouth when she caught me by complete surprise. 

            "Actually Trunks if you don't mind I would like to talk to you.  If you would come over to my place tonight around seven that would be great.  Ok so I'm going to go.  Bye."  Then she grabbed my coat from her seat put it on and walked out of the diner without a second glance.  Needless to say my head was spinning with possibilities of what tonight could bring.  One very thrilling thought stood out.  My smirked started to grow when Goten hit my arm.

            "See man where would you be if you didn't have me.  Oh and one thing stop thinking dirty thoughts of her until I'm gone.  That's weird with anyone."  The two of us laughed and stood up.  I paid the check as Goten walked over to the counter to talk to the waitress again.  I saw my hands shaking as I laid the money on the table.  That girl has got a hold on me and tonight I'm making sure she doesn't let go.  I turned around to see Goten's hand over the giggling waitresses but what can I say I trained him right. 

            "Goten let's go and STOP flirting."  He pulled away from the girl and joined me as we exited the diner.  Cold air hit me hard as I stepped outside as the two of us started walking back towards my office.

            "You know it's not flirting its' product scouting.  I've gotta find a girl some day.  We can't all fall in love with our best friends nieces." I smiled at that one.  Goten and I have been at this game forever.  Luckily I found mine right under my nose.  I glanced over to Goten seeing him with his head down and a frown.  Maybe if he looked right under his nose he will see something I almost missed. 

Ok…Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?  Hehe

            "Are you nervous?"  Since we had returned from lunch Goten has asked me that damn question I think seven times…no eight times.  We have been sitting in my office like three hours.  I have been going over some documents for our new project while he has been playing with my pencils.  I rubbed my forehead and glanced back up to him.  Only a blue pencil can fascinate him.  

            "No.  Look like I said five minutes ago she just wants to tell me that she is sorry and wants to get back together.  It's not like she is going to dump me again.  Right?"  His stupid questions are beginning to give me doubts.  This has to be his way of trying to undo my confidence.  

            "I don't know.  But hey she could tell you she has met someone or you know she moving off to a different country or something."

            "What the hell Goten?  Why don't you go home now if you're done trying to bring me down."  Where does he get these ideas? I think he's been reading to many romance stories lately.  There is no way Pan would leave her entire family and we have only been broken up a month.  How the hell is she going to meet someone in a month?  He is trying to piss me off and it's working to well actually.  

            "Nah I can't go home…I want to hang around a little longer before I go meet up with Marron and your sister."  

            "Why are you meeting up with them?"  I have never known Goten to hang out with the two of them without Pan or me around.  That little bastard is up something.

            "Umm…they are taking me…"  He stretched his arm or his mouth before I could hear the last part.  

            "Taking you where?  You better tell me, this is my little sister and one of our good friends you are talking about.  Tell me…now."  This is getting interesting.  I haven't seen him fidget this much in a chair since my dad caught him sneaking out of Bra's room one night.  I have yet to get to the bottom of that story.  I'll I know is it had something to do with Goten's hair and his feet.  Bra swears up and down it was nothing but one friend helping out another.  Still what the hell does Goten's hair and feet have to do with anything?

            "Ok but don't laugh."  I nodded my head but he knows that it is not a promise.  "We are going to have are…well you know this doesn't make me funny or anything."  What the hell is he talking about?  Funny?  Like gay?  I was literally holding my breath for this one.

            "We're going to have our nails done.  OK?"  I slowly put my head on the desk and began to laugh.  So that's what that story was about he was having his hair done and getting a foot massage from my sister.  Goten likes to be pampered nothing wrong with that I guess.

            "Man have you ever let them do your nails or hair.  I fall asleep ever time.  It's relaxing.  Especially when they do your feet.  Man Bra has magic hands and Marron just look at my hands."  He shoved his hands out for me to see.  I tried to collect myself while looking at his hands only to laugh right in his face.  

"Stop laughing!"  This was just too much for one day.  Pan wants me back and my best friend likes to have his nails done.  Looking up at Goten his face was completely red.  Poor guy I shouldn't make fun of him…but what he said early about Pan does need some pay back. 

"Look its ok if your are gay.  There is nothing wrong with that.  I mean remember our old college buddy Lei?  I mean he was, there is no big deal about it.  Hell a lot of people think I like the men too but you know that's not true.  How did your brother take it?   Oh man what about Chichi?"  

"Shut up.  Look your sister started me on one night and it really helps me relaxes.  I mean the next day at training I kicked your ass."  That only made me laugh more cause if I remember right I believe I kicked his ass.  Either way it was still funny.  He got up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair before stomping out of the office.  Half way down the hall he stopped and turned around.  He was so pissed I started laughing even harder.  Then he opened his mouth.

            "Oh and by the way your sister has really nice breast!"  I jumped out of my chair and ran down the hall after him but he made it to the elevator before I could get him.  He always know how to make me shut up.  I walked back into my office and sat down ignoring the stares from my employees.  If they know any better they better get back to work.  I looked over at my clock it was 4:35.  Just a couple more hours and I have to go to Pan's.

            I glanced down again checking myself pair of black boots, nice khakis', black shirt, and a dark blue jacket not too much.  I raised my hand to the door and knocked slowly.  Thanks to Goten all I can think is she has met someone.

            "Come on in Trunks the door is open."  Her voice is drowned out by music and the crashing of…well pans.  I walked into her apartment still nice and neat.  I walked into the kitchen finding her lying on her stomach with one arm under her stove.

            "Lose something?"  I laugh as I crouch beside her.  She turns over and looks up at me giving me her Panny smiles.  I could feel my heart beating again.

            "Yeah I was almost done with cooking dinner and the receipt fall off the counter under the stove.  I can't reach it though."  

            "Why don't you move the stove out?"  That sounded a little sarcastic and she hates when I do that.  Her lips turn into a line and she gives me a scowl.  I have to say I have never seen her cuter.  I stand up and offer her my hand but she quickly jumps up pushing my hand away and begins to move the stove.  I push her gently from the stove and move it out myself.  

            "Trunks I can do it myself.  Why don't you go watch tv or something.  There is a movie coming on…"  I let her talk while I move the stove grab the receipt and move it back before she even got done talking.  

            "Done."  I handed her the paper with a smile and walked back into the living room.  Her couch is so soft that when I sit down on it I could feel my eyes closing.  We picked out most of her furniture together so that I could make sure it was really comfortable.

            "Trunks don't fall asleep either.  Set in chair."  She knows me better than I know myself.  I walked over the chair beside the couch and flopped down.    I don't feel like watching tv so I watched Pan working in the kitchen with a little bowl in her hand mixing.  Her eyes focused on the counter still reading the directions.  She still had her outfit from early on but her hair was in a lose ponytail.  Little strands of hair were falling in her face and she would just blow on them and keep stirring.  Why can't it be like this everyday to come home to her.  Everyday as great as today was.  Work a little, hang out with Goten, have lunch with friends and Pan, then come home to the thing I love the most.  Why does it have to be so hard?  I had to close my eyes to fight off the pain that was still there.

            "Hey I said don't fall asleep!  I have been working on this dinner since three o'clock.  You have to eat it when it's hot or it doesn't taste good.  Believe me."  I opened my eyes finding her looking at me.  She gave me a confused look and tilted her head to the side a little.  I watched her hair move across her face and wished I could brush it away.  Her eyes never left mine and I could tell see was looking for something.  Then I saw her eyes become glossy like she was going to cry.  Her eyes fell from my face along with her head.

            "I'm so sorry Trunks.  I didn't know it would be this much pain."  She turned around and started to stir again.  Do my eyes really tell that much?  Tonight she could put a stop to our suffering.  I picked up the remote and turned on the tv.  I guess I'll have to wait until dinner to see where we stand.

Laterz!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  Don't own!

Just a little note to everyone.  My parents are twelve years apart in age and they have been together for twenty-three years.  That's why I don't care about the age, OK.  Secondly to all of you who don't think love can conquer all **_may love find you in all the wrong places._**  Hopefully that didn't come off rude.  Thanks.

            She was right like always.  That dinner didn't taste good cold but I swallowed the mystery dinner down.  I would hate for her to be upset over me not liking her cooking.  Besides I would have to get use to this eventually.  The entire apartment was full of an awkward silence.  It's like everyone knew what had to happen next expect for me.  Still sitting back in my chair with her on the couch beside me I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be.

            "Did you like the dinner?"  She still gets shy around me and I love it.

            "It was perfect."  I smile over to her but she has her head down playing with the hem of her sweater.  Great here comes the bad news, she is thinking of how to break it to me.  

            "Lets just get this over with.  I wanted you to come over because of something my father said early.  He kept asking why the two of us haven't been hanging out lately and why it seems we are always avoiding one another.  He said that the two of us are best friends and should stay close."

            "I always did like Gohan."  This is going better than I thought.  I will have to ring up Gohan later and tell him what a wonderful father he is.  

            "Trunks what I'm saying is we have to work past this break-up thing.  We can't go on ignoring each other and pretending nothing happened."  I pushed myself to the edge of the chair and reached for her hand.  I held her hand and brushed some lose hair from her face and smiled.  

            "We could always get back together."

            "Trunks."  She pulled her hand back from mine and sighed.  I getting tired of this, every time I get close to her she pushes me away.  Either she loves me and wants to be with me or she doesn't love me like I thought.  I'm going to get her were it hurts, her pride.

            "Why can't you fight us?"  Her head jerked up and she was standing in a flash.  I jumped up just as quickly.  This had to be solved.  

            "What?"  

            "You of all people can't fight for something you want.  You, who would kick anybody's ass who messed with your family or friends.  You, who would go down and demand to let all the locked up animals be free…at the ZOO.  You who would stand up to any enemies big or small and say bring it on.  You, who said to me one night that no matter what we would stand up to anybody to be together.  Why can't you fight now?"

            "Because."  She was right up in my face and it took all I had not to kiss her right then.  Both are power levels were raising and so were our voices.

            "Because why?"  She looked down at the ground but not before I saw her eyes start to gloss again.  How many times tonight I'm I going to make her cry.     

            "It…it just.  It just got to hard."  Her voice was barely above a whisper and it was cracking.

            "If it wasn't hard then there would be no excitement."  I reached out and brought her into a hug.  "Pan I can't leave knowing you love me and that we can't be together."

            "What can we do Trunks?  Even when we were friends I would step into a class and people would say '_is that the girl that is always with Trunks Briefs?' _or _'I hear she is his little mistress.'_  What can we do, really?"  I stepped back from her a little and smiled.  

            "Be there for each other.  Support one another and eventually everything will be fine.  They will fine some other person to bother and if not I'll say that I have been lying about my age and I am actually twenty, making me younger than you."  She laughed and pulled me into a hug.  This feels so right that if it is wrong the whole world can go to hell for all I care.

            "I'm not saying yes but if we were to get back together would you be willing to tell my parents along with yours?"  

            "Of course."  

            "Would you be willing to tell all your employees and investors that you are going out with a girl fourteen years younger than you?"

            "Without hesitation."

            "Gather a press conference and tell the entire media?"

            "I'll call right now."  

            "Well then I guess you have your mistress back.  Though you only have to tell our families."  My breath caught in my throat and I jerked her back away from me lightly.  

            "Really?"

            "Really, really."  I looked up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling.  I felt her hands on my chest and I looked down to her.  A tear escaped but she wiped it away with her silk fingers.  We just stared at each other until she smiled up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  

"I love you so much Pan."  She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.  I saw were she was heading and a stupid grin crossed my face.  I haven't been in her bedroom in so long and I don't plan on leaving it any time soon either.  She pulled my shirt as the two of us went tumbling into her room.  

            "I love you Trunks."

            "How can you not love me Panny?"

            "First thing tomorrow we tell the parents."

            "I don't know if you will be up at all tomorrow when I get done with you, sweetheart."  All that could be heard was a loud giggle as I closed the door.

Should I go on?  Laterz!         


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  You people seem smart enough to know without me saying it.

            "What's the worse that can happen?"  Trunks and Pan had been standing outside his home for nearly twenty minutes contemplating on what they should do.  When they woke up this morning they were pumped ready to face the entire world head on.  The entire ride over here in the cab they kept discussing how they were just going to walk in there and tell them.  Now standing in front of an innocent door they could barely contain the anxiety.

            "Trunks they could kill us."  He began to laugh but looking over to Pan she was completely still and shaking a little.  Trunks reached down and took her hands in his and opened to front door.  Sensing Bulma and Vegeta in the dining room they slowly took off through the living room.  Trunks found his parents sitting at the table eating lunch.  Pan squeezed Trunks hand tighter as they stopped at the doorway.  Bulma looked up smiling at the two.  But her eyes glanced down to the pairs clasped hands.  Her head jerked up to Trunks eyes questionable and he smiled.  Bulma let out a deep sigh and put her head in her hands.  Vegeta kept on eating his sandwich and just nodded at the two to acknowledge their presence.  

            "Trunks how could you do this?"  Bulma raised her head and shook it before getting up and walking out of the dining room.  Trunks and Pan followed her into the kitchen were Bulma started cleaning a spotless counter.   

            "Mom listen we're in love."  Trunks smiled and stepped towards his mother dropping Pan's hand.  Bulma turned around to him laughing right in his face.  Trunks smile dropped replaced with a cold look.

            "Trunks what about the company?  Do you realize the kind of media this is going to cause?  You are going to destroy everything I worked so hard for.  I should have expected something like this for you.  You never think…do you?"  

"Don't you mean everything I worked for?  I don't give a damn about the company YOU pushed me into because you didn't know how to run your own company anymore."  Bulma walked up to Trunks and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Now you listen to me.  You are going to stop this stupid little act and send _Pan_ back off the school were she belongs.  Trunks you know this wont last, they never do."  Trunks looked away trying to ignore the pain his mother was causing him.  Sensing the sadness Pan walked up beside Trunks and rubbed his arm and smiled up at him.  He looked over at her and gave a weak smile.  Pan looked over to Bulma who made a disgusted face while looking at Pan.  

            "Bulma I love him." She reach down and brought Trunks hand to her heart and smiled.  "Your son is happy.  I know that we both fought this feeling but it was too strong.  You are going to have to accept it…I had to do the same thing."  

            "Oh shut up Pan you're just a child.  You sound like some damn Hallmark commercial.  You are only with him because of who he is or maybe you were just looking for someone who could put up with you!"  Pan let her head fall pushing back tears that started gathering.  Bulma had always been like a mother to her and it was killing Pan that she was acting like this.  "See Trunks she going to cry like the child she is."

            "Don't talk to her like that!"  Trunks pushed Pan behind him stood up to his now angry mother.  "You don't have any fuc…you don't have any idea what you're talking about.  I would gladly give up everything for her. She loves me more than you can say."

            "Don't you yell at me. You now what if you are going to keep this up your out of this house, young man."

            "Fine I don't want to be around someone who doesn't respect me and my decisions in life anyways."

            "That's it get out of this house and take your little girlfriend with you.  I can't believe you would do this to your family.  Just get out.  You hear me?"

            "Yeah and I want come back.  Lets go Pan."  Trunks turned around and grabbed Pan hands pulling her out the back door.  Half way through the backyard Pan wrestled her hand from his death grip and stopped walking.  Trunks stopped walking and let out a breath he had been holding.

            "Trunks this is wrong.  Go apologize."  Looking up at the back of him Pan noticed he was tenser than she had ever seen him.  His fists were shaking and his now tan hands were going almost a blue color.

            "Pan I can't believe she said those things.  I thought she loved me and would be happy I finally found my soul mate." Regardless of everything that just happened Pan could not hide the smile forming as he said she was his soul mate.

            "She does love you.  She is just confused and needs time to see the inevitable."  She walked up behind him and encircled him in a hug.  His hands went straight to hers and pulled her around to face him.  Slowly he leaned down and gave her a much-needed kiss.  Her hands went to play in his hair slightly messing.  Knowing that running her hands through his hair would calm him down and he did while smiling against her lips.  Pulling back he looked in her eyes still smiling.

            "I didn't even get to tell dad."  Pan looked over Trunks shoulder seeing Vegeta coming out of the back door. 

            "Well here's your big chance."  Trunks turned around finding his dad now standing behind him with his arms crossed.  "You going to yell too?"  Pan was a little behind Trunks afraid of Vegeta's reaction.  But shocking enough to both Trunks and Pan he placed a hand on Trunks shoulder.

            "No son.  I know what is like to find your soul mate."  With that he turned around and started towards the house.  Trunks looked over at Pan with a raised eyebrow but she just giggled.  "Oh son."  They looked back over to Vegeta whom had his back turned to them standing in the door.   "No matter what your mother may say this is your home and you are always welcomed here.  I shall talk to your mother." 

            "Thanks dad."  Vegeta walked in the house leaving the pair outside trying not to cry tears of joy.  Walking in the house Vegeta continued on the find Bulma.  She was pacing in the living room biting her newly done nails.

            "Why are you so mad about this?"  Bulma turned to him and brought her arms to cross her chest.

            "I can't believe you're not mad about this."  

            "Because we should know better than anyone that you can't help what you fell, even if everybody is against you.  Give him a break.  They love each other."  Bulma shook her hand and laughed.  Vegeta realized this was something she would usually be thrilled about.  Her son was finally going to settle down and most likely start a family.  Why would it be any different now?  

            "Are you mad because it's Pan?"  She let her arms fall to her side and smirked before heading up stairs leaving him in the living room.  Vegeta walked back in the kitchen to see the pair still standing outside like he left them.  

            "Who knew your dad was the sweetest guy."  Hearing that he gave a hidden smile and left them in their privacy.  Trunks leaned back over and kissed her before picking her up in his arms and took off.  "Where are we going?"

            "I love you just remember that."

            "We're going to my parents, right?"

            "Yeah…I will always love you even in the after life."  The two laughed as they head off to Gohan's and Videl's.  Within a matter of minutes they descended to the ground now outside of most likely another argument.  Trunks reached over and pulled Pan into one of the most passionate, romantic kisses they probably have ever shared.  She looked at him and he mouthed _I love you._  Pan reached for the handle but the door was ripped open with Videl grabbing Trunks and pulling him into a hug.  Gohan came up behind Videl and hugged Pan.  Trunks and Pan glanced at each other wondering what the hell was going on.

            "Oh Trunks, Bulma just called telling us the news.  Though she seemed upset.  I can't believe my little Panny finally got her Trunks."  Gohan and Videl released the two of them and lead them in the house setting them down on the couch.  Gohan plopped down in the chair with Videl sitting on the armrest.  Both of them were smiling widely looking at the younger couple.  Pan pushed her self to the edge of the couch and grabbed her mother hand.

            "Mom dad.  Are you guys ok?"  

            "Oh honey we're happy that you are happy.  But now Trunks you better treat her right lets remember how powerful I am over you.  So you guys hungry?  Videl just got done making a big lunch before we got the call."  Gohan got up and Videl followed him in the kitchen.  Pan looked over her shoulder to Trunks who just shrugged. She shrugged and then hopped up and took off to the kitchen Trunks following behind her.  The two sat at the little round table holding hands looking over at the grinning Gohan.  Videl brought each a loaded down plate of food and took her seat.

            "So Trunks why was your mom so mad?  Did you guys have an argument again or something?"  Videl glanced over to Trunks but he just shrugged and started eating.  "Well anyways do you guys have any plans for the future.  I think you know what I'm trying to hint to, right?"  The table began to laugh and Trunks pulled Pan's chair closed to his and shrugged again.  "Are you going to answer any of my questions?"  Once again he just shrugged.  "Your mom did sound really upset."  

            "Mom let it go.  Please."

            "Fine."  Videl rolled her eyes and smiled at her blushing daughter.  Trunks looked over to her and caressed her check and then kissed her hand.  "Aww, that was so sweet.  Gohan did you see that?  Why don't you do thing like that anymore?"  Gohan reached across the table and kissed Videl squarely on the lips to the disgust of Pan.

            "Oh come on I'm trying to eat dad."  That only increased their passion right in front of the two.  Pan groaned and looked over to see Trunks laughing at her face.  Trunks leaned over to Pan's lightly nibbling on her neck making his way up to her ear.

            "I wish my mom and dad were like yours."  He laughed but Pan could tell he was hurting.  His voice was low and uncertain.  Reaching over she kissed his temple and gave him a big smile.  

            "Don't worry your mom will come around sweetie."  Trunks smiled up at her and they continued their lunch.  Pan was going to have a talk with Bulma whether she liked it or not.  No one was going to make him hurt anymore she had done enough herself without adding his mother.  

So sorry it took so long.  Thanks for the reviews you guys I really do love getting them.  So big hugs and kisses from my main man Trunks to the reviewers (yeah you know you like it)…Laterz!  


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ, k?

Umm…this chapter may go a little to far…but umm…if your willing to give it a try…be my guest…but it will make you mad…I got mad after I reread it.

            Trunks and Gohan were sitting out back on porch watching girls as they were leaving going on a walk before bed.  After they had finished their lunch the young couple broke down and told Videl and Gohan what happened earlier with Bulma.  Needless to say they were in a state of shock concerned as to why an old friend would act so mean.  Then after several attempts of phoning Bulma they gave up and went to make dinner.  The night was quite and calm but Gohan noticed Trunks was not looking as collected as he wanted people to believe.  Gohan turned to Trunks with a sad expression before lightly hitting his right arm grabbing his attention away from Pan.  

            "You need to head over there before it gets to late."  Trunks glanced at Pan one more time letting out a deep sigh then focusing on Gohan.

            "I know." 

            "Why didn't you want Pan to go with you?  With her support you would be better off."   

            "I don't want her to get hurt again.  Besides I'm just grabbing some clothes and anything I else I might need.  Thank you again for letting me stay here until things settle down."

            "Hey man, we're practically family.  Maybe by law some day."  Gohan laughed as Trunks began to cough.  Standing up Trunks rubbed his face and looked back down to Gohan.

            "I'll back in a few."  Walking off the porch looked back over to the trail that Pan and Videl started down.  Shaking his head he lifted off and headed back to his home.  Several minutes later he landed softly sensing out Vegeta's ki hoping he was up.  Unfortunately his ki was low signifying that he was sleeping.  Trunks cursed under his breath then searched for his mothers.  As ill fated as his dads she was in the living room awake.  Trunks cursed louder before walking up to the front door and opening it.  Bulma turned her head and glared as her son walked in the house.  He processed walking not even looking her way heading up the stairs before her voice stopped him.

            "I thought I told you to get of this house."  Turning around he saw Bulma was standing over by the door with it opened her finger pointing outside.

            "I'm getting some of my stuff."

            "You mean my stuff, I paid for them.  It's MY company remember?"  Checking his anger Trunks headed back down the stair right up to his mother.

            "Whatever.  If it weren't for me there would be no Capsule Corporation.  I was the one flying all over the world making the deals and proposals, going to those dumbass parties, flirting with all the businessmen wives.  While you were sitting around here probably yelling at my father."  Trunks finished in one breath while looking down at his mother.  Bulma only smirked at him before laughing her cruel laugh.

            "I'm surprised at you Trunks.  Did you make that little speech or was it you little girlfriend?"

            "I'm leaving."

            "Always chickening out.  That's why you dropped out of college while working at Capsule Corporation.  That's why you made your little sister go to most of the business social events.  That's why you won't train with your father anymore.  And that's why you settled for someone like Pan because she is just a child infatuated by you.  Don't you see Trunks someone else will come by and she will forget about you.  You are not in love with her, you're with her because she here and no one else is."

            "You are wrong about everything and I'm not running away for anything.  I'm getting away from your mouth.  Your lies.  Your betrayal."  Trunks stared walking out the door when Bulma grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in the house.

            "I'm not done with you.  Don't you think you can walk in here and yell at ME!  I raised you and I deserve better than this.  But then again you can't be my son.  He would never settle for dating little girls.  You disgust me."  Trunks lowered his head and he was fighting off the tears and pain wishing Pan was there holding him telling him it would be ok.  Thinking of her he found the courage to looked back up at his mother calm and collected.  His eyes pierced into her cold blue ones and he closed his hands into fists.  With easy and a smirk he spoke without thinking and without a care.

            "I hate you!  I hope you rot in hell."  Trunks walked back out the door with her mother standing there in a state of shock before regaining her composure.

            "Well, I'm sure guys that date children will be there too!"  Was the last thing he heard Bulma say before the front door slammed with great force.   Bulma leaned against the door to hold herself up before everything became a blur and the headache set in.  Outside Trunks rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair taking off to Pan for some comfort.  Jumping into super he flew quickly back to Gohan's as tears stung the back of his eyes.  Gathering all the power he had he forced himself to fly as fast as he could trying desperately to get to Pan.  Within seconds he landed beside the porch and started sensing for Pan's ki.  The girls were still walking and Trunks lifted back off towards their direction.  Pan turned around as she felt Trunks floating behind her.  He looked over at Videl pleading and she waved her hand telling them to go on and Trunks scooped Pan up in his arms and went back to the house.

            "What's wrong, sweetie."  When they landed Pan instantly reached up and started caressing his face.  Looking up in his eyes they were full of unleashed tears.

            "Why is she doing this?  She said…she said it doesn't what she said.  I can't stand her hating me, it hurts, it hurts so much."  Pan pulled him into a hug and ran her hand through his hair, telling him over and over again that it would be fine just give it time.  Trunks pulled back from her and lightly kissed her forehead and gave her a weak, ghost smile.    

            "How can you do that?"  Trunks whispered calmly to her.

            "Do what sweetie?"

            "My world is falling apart behind me but with you standing here I can't help but feel…loved.  I need you to promise me that you'll never leave me."  Pan gave a lopsided grin and grabbed Trunks hand.

            "I promise."  Trunks looked in her eyes and tighten his grip on her hand.

            "Promise me again."  She titled her head to the side a little and her smile dropped into a serious expression.  He was so intense that is was almost frightening, but his eyes were pleading with her to be serious.

            "I promise."  He smiled and pulled her into a hug kissing her over and over again.  The clearing of someone's throat behind them caused them to break their intimate embrace and turn around quickly.  Videl was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest grinning.  She walked up to the pair and stood between them.  Placing an arm over both their shoulders she walked them in the house laughing.  Behind her back Pan and Trunks hand found one another hand and grasped onto each other like a lifeline.  Gohan was sitting on the couch reading the paper when they entered.  He looked up at his wife holding the two protectively smiling.  He simply raised an eyebrow.

            "Gohan honey we are going to have to figure out some sleeping arrangements."

Umm…thanks for the reviews guys, they are so funny…Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  Don't own.  The best stories come from life experiences.

            "Dad you don't know how much this means to me for letting us stay here.  Going back to my apartment in town just would be too lonely and Trunks needs to be surrounded with support.  Especially with you and Goten."  After a week of living with Gohan and Videl, Pan could tell a difference in Trunks.  He seemed less stressed about his mother and was actually smiling his charming smile.  With him not working Pan found him always trying to find something to do.  She was sitting on top of the kitchen counter watching her dad make some omelets and toast for breakfast.

            "You know we don't care you two staying here.  Besides I missed my little girl running around the house."  Pan laughed and finished off her orange juice when she saw Trunks walk in the kitchen half asleep sniffing the air.  Wearing only a pair of jogging pants Pan watched as he stretched his back.  His muscles were flexing and Pan smirked at how incredibly sexy he looked right then.  He glanced over to her sitting over there watching him and smiled.  Quickly walking over to her he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck.  Slightly pulling back he put his forehead against hers.

            "Good morning."  She laughed and grabbed her glass pushing him back a little to hop off the counter.  

            "Indeed it is.  Your sister called this morning.  Said you needed to call her as soon as you get up."  Pan turned around with her now filled glass of orange juice only for it to be stolen by Trunks who looked at her satisfied.  He turned and walked into the living to use the phone.  Pan glared at his back before turning to the cabinet pulling out another glass and pouring some more juice.  Gohan placed the omelets on the table and yelled for Videl.  Pan sat down fixing herself and Trunks a plate.  Videl came in dressed in a dress suit and holding up a suit for Gohan to go put on.  Gohan sighed and taking the outfit and kissed her on the check before leaving the kitchen cursing under his breath.

            "Where are you and dad going?" 

            "Your grandfather's.  He starting a new workshop with this British guy and wants us to look over the paper work.  Of course your father wants to be difficult about it and doesn't want to go."  Pan giggled and made a plate for Videl.  Sitting down Videl picked up her fork and eat her breakfast.  "Oh…who is Trunks on the phone with?"

            "Bra."  Videl nodded and finished her breakfast just as Gohan walked back in the kitchen dressed in his business suit.  "Looking good daddy."  Gohan smiled and Videl stood up and kissed him on the cheek.  

            "We'll be back later Pan.  Please don't destroy the house."  Pan smirked and watched as the exited out the house then going went back to her breakfast.  After eating by herself Pan got up and went to find out what was taking Trunks so long.  In the living room only lit by one open window she saw him sitting there on the couch staring off into space.  Walking over to the couch she crawled up beside him looking at him.  When he didn't even turn to her she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her.  He looked at her with a blank face but she smiled at him and rubbed his cheek.

            "Tell me what it is."  He studied her eyes and took her hand off his cheek holding it in his own.  His eyes became full of tears and his voice was nothing but a whisper.

            "A tumor."  

            "What?"

            "Bra said she went to the doctor after dad forced her and they found a tumor.  On…on her brain.  That is why she has been having those violent mood swings and those headaches.  Bra said she has completely forgotten anything about the two of us being together.  They don't even know if they can remove it yet."

            "Are they…sure it's a tumor?"

            "Yes."

            "I'm sorry Trunks…I don't know what to do."

            "I said that I…I hated her.  That she could go…"  He couldn't finish as his entire started to rock with sobs and Pan held onto.  He pulled Pan as close as he could as he cried.  Pan slowly rubbed his back and up to his hair letting her own tears fall.  Trunks pulled back to look at Pan his tears still falling from his eyes.

            "I didn't mean it Panny.  I don't hate her…I don't…I don't want her to…to die."  Pan just grabbed him and pulled him back to her fighting off more of the tears.  With his head resting on her shoulder she rocked him back and forth.

            "I know sweetie.  I know."  They stayed there just holding on to each other until Trunks calmed down to were he stopped shaking.  Pan sat there holding him not knowing what to say or do.  She was listening to him breathe as she played in his hair feeling his grip on her let up.  Glancing down his eyes were closed and his face looked semi peaceful.  Moving him back against the couch she picked up his feet and placed them on the couch.  Grabbing the throw on the back of the couch she covered him up and kissed his forehead.  She walked back in the kitchen and cleaned up from the breakfast.  After doing the dishes she went into the living room to call Bra to find out what all happened.  But Trunks was back up rubbing his head.  He looked over to Pan and patted the couch.

            "Were did you go?"

            "Clean up.  Do you want to rest some more?"  He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her on his lap.  Pan traced his exposed chest and looked up at him sensing him looking at her.  "What are we going to do?"  

            "I don't know.  I hear that people have them remove all the time and go on with life.  Do you think she will alright?"  Trunks looked at Pan pleading for her just to say yes.  Pan looked away and her eyes began to water again.

            "I don't know sweetie.  But it's Bulma she is a fighter, if anyone can get through something like this it's her."  Pan titled her head to look at Trunks examining his facial expressions before continuing.  "You want to go see her?"

            "Will you go with me?"

            "Of course.  Go take your shower and get dressed."  Trunks nodded kissed her lightly and let go of her getting up and heading up stairs.  Pan waited until she heard the upstairs door shut before picking up the phone to call Bra.  

            "Hello."  Bra voice was cracked and sounded very tired.

            "Hey Bra."

            "Hey, did Trunks tell you?"

            "Bites and pieces I wanted you to tell what you know cause we are coming over."  Bra let out a deep sigh and Pan heard the pain in her voice the moment she started talking.  

            "Mom passed out one day and Dad forced her to go the doctors that's when they found it.  The doctor said it seemed like it was located were they could remove it without damaging any brain tissue but their not one hundred percent yet.  They said it looks like it's not growing.  Pan she doesn't remember hardly anything over the past month.  Dad doesn't know what to do…he lost without her.  He won't leave her side even when one of her mood swings hits.  I'm so scared Pan."  

            "Don't worry Bra I'm sure things will be fine."

            "I hope your right.  I'll see you in a few.  Bye."

            "Bye."  Pan gently laid the phone down on the receiver and curled up on the couch.  Tucking her knees under her chin she let a few more tears fall down her face.  She heard Trunks coming down the stairs and quickly straightened up brushing the tears away.  She had to be his rock, now was not the time to cry on him and make him worry more.  Getting up she turned to the stairs were he was standing looking at her.  He gave her a weak smile.  

            "You ready to go?"  She nodded and grabbed her denim jacket and his throw over handing it to him.  He pulled it over his head as Pan opened the front door and walked on outside.  Closing the door behind him he walked beside Pan and reached for Pan hand holding it tightly as they took to see Bulma.  

Sorry it took so long but life likes to through me surprises.  Laterz!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own just need some type of outlet.

            "Trunks are you ok?"  Pan had a death grip on his shoulder trying to keep him standing up.  He placed his hand over hers and wobbled a little more.  Once again they were standing outside of his home waiting to see his mother.  He looked at Pan and gave a weak smile needing her to smile at him.  Pan stared at him then helped him lean back against the doorframe.

            "Just give me a minute."  Pan nodded and smiled at him causing that feeling to come back to him…hope and love.  Shaking his head Trunks composed himself and stood straight up again with help from Pan.  

            "You ready?"  Trunks gave a slight nod and Pan opened the front door grabbing his hand knowing he needed her support.  The house was quiet and glancing in the living room Pan saw all kinds of paper work and books covering most of the area.  She looked back to Trunks who was watching his feet move mechanically.  Walking up the stairs they past Trunks's room and Pan felt him pause a little before letting her guide him to his parent's room.  Stopping outside of Trunks's parents room Pan heard Vegeta's voice in a hushed whisper.

             _"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more for you.  You deserved so much better than me.  I held you back I know I did.  I will never understand why you chose me.  But you will never know how grateful I am that I had someone like you to love me.  I never had that until you."_  Pan's eyes gathered tears as she listened to Vegeta's words.   She waited little longer for Bulma to say something.  After several seconds of nothing she decided not to pry any further and knocked on the door.

            "Enter."  Pan felt Trunks hand tighten hers before she pushed open the door at Vegeta's command.  Stepping in the room Pan saw Vegeta sitting with his back against the headboard beside Bulma who was sleeping peacefully on the large bed.  Trunks stood behind Pan unsure of what to do or say.  

            "Should we come back later?"  Pan pointed to Bulma sleeping figure and Vegeta shook his head and motioned for them to take a seat.  Pulling Trunks to the edge of the bed they sat down both staring at Bulma in silence.  Trunks watched as Bulma's brow started to crease and her hand that was placed on the stomach tighten.  Glancing to his father Trunks watched his fathers head fall while taking Bulma's other hand in his own.

            "Is she in pain?"

            "The pain killers do nothing.  All the technology and discovery on this planet and they can't even stop her pain…I can't stop it."  He pushed himself back against the headboard and looked down at Bulma's face.  Slowly Trunks reached forward to the hand lying across her stomach and took it carefully and rubbed it slowly.  Pan saw the tears gathering in his eyes and started to rub his back and scooting closer to him.  

            "Did they say if they couldn't remove it how long she had…"  Trunks felt a lump grow in his throat and looked back to Pan.  He felt the bed move and turned to look into the eyes of his mother.

            "Hi Trunks sweetie."  Bulma smiled and looked past Trunks to Pan.  "Hi Pan.  How's the business honey?"  Trunks averted his eyes from her the pain he felt was to great to stand and he could not cry not in front of his father.  

            "Good…good.  How…how are you feeling?"  Pan's lip began to quiver and she bit down on it to make it stop.  

            "I have a slight headache.  Nothing to worry about…"  She paused and looked at Pan's hand on Trunks back and smiled.  "It's about time you two got together."  Trunks's head snapped to Bulma's face that was smiling at him and her eyes were full of love and pride.  

            "Mom?"  Trunks voice broke as he tried to grasp that she was actually happy for him instead of calling him…

            "So tell me when will I have grandchildren?"  Trunks smiled as he felt tears fall down his face.  Quickly reaching forward he pulled his mother in a hug and squeezed her tightly.

            "I'm so sorry mom.  I do love you."  Bulma looked to Pan questionably and started to pat his back.  Pan smiled and shrugged knowing Bulma doesn't remember their fight.  She glanced over to Vegeta who turned his head but Pan saw the afternoon sun reflecting off his face and she knew he was crying too.

            "Sorry for what?  I know you love me.  I love you too."  Bulma felt Trunks nod his head and pulled back from his mother laughing lightly.  She reached up ready to wipe his tears away when she gave a low scream and fell back against the bed.  Vegeta and Trunks both reached but Bulma pushed them away claiming to be fine.  Trunks looked over to his dad and Vegeta motion his head to the door.

            "Mom, Pan and I are going to step outside but I'll be back in a little while."  Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and nodded unable to answer.  Trunks leaned forward and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking out of the room.  Closing the door Trunks slumped back against the door sliding down to the floor.  Pan sat down next to him and grabbed his hand bringing it to her lips and kissing it lightly.  Trunks looked up from the floor into her eyes.

            "You'll never know how much you mean to me."  Quickly sliding over Trunks pulled Pan over to him and kissed her trying to let her read his heart.  Pan's hands went to run through his hair and stroking his back.  Trunks pulled her so close to him that Pan could feel his heart beating as fast as hers.  

            "I don't think I'll ever get use to seeing that."  Trunks and Pan pulled away from each other looking up at Goten standing there grinning.  Behind him Bra was smiling sweetly at them shaking her finger at them.  Trunks stood up and grabbed Pan's arm helping her off the floor.  Even with a simple touch Trunks wanted nothing more but for the world to dissolve and let it only be the two of them.  

            "You two hungry?  Goten is going to make some lunch…well with my help."  Bra rested a hand on Goten shoulder as she looked at the pair in front of her.  Trunks watched as a blush crossed Goten's face.  Pan walked over to Bra and pulled her away from Goten heading down the stairs to the kitchen.  Trunks saw Goten turn to watch the two walk away.  His eyes fixed on one of them particularly.

            "So what were you two doing?"  Turning around Goten saw Trunks arms crossed over his chest waiting for an answer.  Goten scratched the back of his head and looked down to the ground.

            "She needed someone to comfort her.  Your dad is to busy with Bulma and you and Pan need your space…so she called me."  Goten smiled and Trunks walked away from his parent's door afraid of what his dad might hear.  Going into his old room Trunks closed the door as Goten went to sit down at Trunks's desk.  Trunks studied Goten as he play with a folder flipping through the documents.

            "Goten you do realize that she has…"

            "Feeling for me?"

            "Yes."  Trunks saw Goten's head fall and his hands came up to hold up his head as he sighed.

            "Of course."

            "Do you have…"

            "Have feelings for her."

            "Stop cutting me off!"  Trunks went to sit down on the bed laughing at Goten.  "So do you?"  Goten turned to look at Trunks and without answering Trunks knew the answer, it was shining right in Goten's eyes.

            "What do you think?"  Goten smirked at his statement then getting he headed to the door.  "I promised Bra I would help her with lunch.  You coming?"  Trunks pushed himself off the bed and joined his friend heading down the stairs.  Both the girls were laughing covered from head to toe with flour when they entered the kitchen. Trunks and Goten started laughing at the two causing the girls looked at the entryway and blush.  Trunks raised an eyebrow to Pan smirking.

            "Don't ask.  You guys want to help?"  The guys joined the girls helping with the cooking.  A few moments later Vegeta walked in holding Bulma's arm helping her to the kitchen table.  The four watched as Vegeta pulled her hair back into a ponytail and asked what she wanted to eat.  Bulma said she wasn't hungry but Vegeta shook his head and walked over to the group looking at what they were cooking.

            "Are you almost done with that?  She needs to eat."  Bra was about to answer when the sound of a crash made them all jump.  Turning to look at Bulma they saw her laying on the ground eyes shut not moving.  Vegeta ran over to Bulma scooping her up in his arms.  His hand went to her throat searching for pulse.  There was slow rhythm and Vegeta lightly tapped her cheek.

            "Bulma wake up, wake up."  Trunks and Bra went to his side and watched as their father started yelling at Bulma to wake up.  Pan walked over to Goten and he held her in a hug as they watched helplessly.  

            "Dad we have to get her to the doctor."  Vegeta looked at his son and nodded as he got up off the floor holding Bulma carefully.  He took off to the back door and then into the sky followed by the four.  As they flew to the hospital Goten felt something growing to the east.  Slowing down a little he looked over to the setting sun and felt a new ki shoot up.  He blinked at the power then just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.  Shaking it off he caught back up with the others as they landed outside of Satan City Hospital.  

I started a new job and it blows!  Anyways thanks for the reviews, they so kick ass.  Laterz!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  Don't own a damn thing!  

            "We have decided that the location of the tumor is non hazards to the brain tissue and we will be able to remove it.  But she will be in the hospital for some time depending on how her body will react to the surgery."  The doctor looked up from his medical chart to a man who looked ready to kill or was going too, a lavender headed boy clinging onto a black-headed girl, and another lavender headed kid who was pushing a kid with spiky black hair.  Taking in the scene the doctor turned around a walked off leaving the most bizarre family he had ever seen.    

            "Trunks!"  Vegeta looked to Trunks who was practically setting in Pan's lap trying to untangle her hair.

            "Yeah dad?"

            "You look like an idiot son get up.  Is he like this all the time?"  Vegeta asked Pan but she smirked and looked down.  Shaking his head he turned to Trunks now standing up sulking looking at Pan.  "You and I are going to have a talk…"

            "But dad…"

            "Shut up and let me finish.  Goten stopping flirting with my daughter and come here."  Goten let go of playing with Bra's hands and joined Trunks and Vegeta in the corner of the waiting room.  Bra walked over to Pan smirking as she sat down beside her.  Vegeta motioned for the boys to follow him as the exited out of hearing rang from the girls.

            "What's going on dad?"  Vegeta ignored Trunks and turned to Goten who was scared from the face Vegeta was giving him.

            "Goten you felt that right?"  Trunks looked from his father to Goten and back again wondering what the hell was going on.   

            "Felt what?"  Ignoring Trunks yet again Vegeta waited for Goten to answer his question.

            "On the way here, that ki.  Yeah…it seemed strong and I know it wasn't Gohan or anybody…the ki was…I don't know…different.  You felt it too?"  Vegeta crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.  Trunks raised his brow and finally started walking off.

            "Get back here NOW!"  Trunks paused, as he not only heard his fathers voice but felt the intensity of his voice.  Quickly turning around he ran back to were he was just standing.  

            "It can't be an enemy, my father gave his life so that could never happen again."

            "You know as well as I do as long as people are living there will be battles to fight, nothing can stop that.  We must go check it out.  The level of the ki was far to strong for us to ignore it…the ki was stronger than anything I've ever felt."  Agreeing to go the three took off knowing if they were to tell the girls Pan would be front and center for action.  Heading east they took off out of Satan City towards the unknown ki.  Landing in the middle of a clearing was a figure sitting on a rock humming quietly.  One leg propped up the side of the rock while the other swung to the rhythm of the humming.  An arm holding up his head as it rested on the propped up leg.  Finally noticing that the three had arrived he looked up and smiled.

            "Hello!"  Sliding off the rock he walk over to the three.  His short blonde hair blow with the wind and his green eyes reflected off the setting sun.  His height was that of Goten's and his muscle build showed through his casual cloths.  Dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt he looked young as he walked over to Vegeta and stuck out his hand.  Both Trunks and Goten looked to Vegeta watching what would happen.  Vegeta stepped back and nodded his head to the guy.  Trunks noticed his father and scratched the back of his head taking the matter into his own hands.

            "Who are you?"  The man smiled over to Trunks then stared at him making Trunks uncomfortable.  Jumping back the guy clapped his hands together and pointed at Trunks.

            "Oh you must be Trunks.  I knew who Vegeta was right away and Goten of course."  Trunks looked to his dad who looked just as confused.  Goten smiled and walked over to him and shook his hand.

            "You have to excuse those two they were raised by wolves.  So who are you?"  Smiling the guy shook Goten's hand and turned to face all of them.

            "I'm Angel.  I came here for your help.  You see I'm looking for someone.  Someone your Goku told me about."

            "You knew my dad?"  Angel sat down on the grass and the others followed him.  Goten looked excited about hearing the news as Vegeta and Trunks wished he would hurry up and tell them who he was looking for.

            "Yes.  I'm sorry I know what happened to him.  It was the greatest sacrifice known to this universe."  He watched as Goten nodded his head and looked to the ground.  "Many years ago when I was child he came to your planet trying to improve his training.  Our planet is known for its fighting techniques and skills.  I only reason I got to train with him is because I'm royalty. He talked a lot about all you and of this planet."

            "When you say royalty…" Vegeta watched as the young man turned his head from them and gazed at the lake across the way from them.  

            "The prince."  Goten smiled and poked at Trunks mouthing _'Just like you'_.  Trunks rolled his eyes and tired to get Angel's attention.

            "So who is it that you are looking for?"  Angel's face became redden and his smiled reached from ear to ear as he looked down at his hands.  

            "Pan."  Angel's voice was so low that it was barely audible though Trunks did hear. 

            "What?  Why the hell for?"  Trunks jumped up from the ground and his power level increased.  Vegeta stood up and forced him to set back down.  Goten laughed and hit Trunks arm playfully.

            "Trunks you have to learn to control that temper when it comes to Pan."  Trunks looked to Goten instantly shutting him up with a death glare taught to him by his father.  Turning back to Angel they all waited eagerly for what he had to say.

            "Goku told me she would grow up to be the one of the only female sayians.  She has fighting in her blood and would be perfect."

            "Perfect for what?"  Trunks stood once again his eyes glaring at the man before him.

            "My wife."  Angel whispered his face becoming red again.  Goten scratched his chest and shaking his head repeating '_oh no'_ over and over again.  Vegeta smirked and looked up to his son.  Trunks stood completely not even blinking.  Angel sensing a change in the air looked up to Trunks.  Demanding himself to breathe Trunks crossed his arms and looked away from Angel's green eyes.    

            "Well that's to bad she already claimed."  Trunks heard the grass rustle and turned back to see Angel standing up face to face with him.  Angel mimicked Trunks stance and glared at Trunks.

            "Well that's to bad."

            "Why's that?"  Angel smirked and shrugged his shoulders and stepped back from Trunks looking him up and down.  Then his green eyes pierced Trunks's blue ones causing Trunks to step back.    

            "I'll have to destroy him."  Trunks was about to strike when he felt a power level coming close to them.  Seconds later Pan landed and started walking over to the group, anger written all over her face.  Walking right up to Trunks she started pocking him in the chest.

            "Where did you go?  Your poor mother is sick and you leave without even telling me.  You think that I'm going to sit around and…" Pan stopped sensing someone staring at her.  Turning her head she found the most intense green eyes she had ever seen in her life.  Forgetting all about Trunks she walked over to the young man.  The man seemed to have trouble breathing and kept looking down to his shoes then back up to Pan.  Finally when Pan was a foot away he held her gaze.

            "Hello Pan."  Pan tilted her head to the side and smirked.  Sticking out her hand she said hello.  Trunks watched as Angel held onto Pan's hand for far too long.  Angel said something about Pan's eyes causing her to smack his arm.  Even from the back Trunks knew Pan was smiling.  

Ok a new chapter will be up in no time…I think.  Thanks for the reviews they really cheer me up.  Laterz!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  Don't own.

            Once news on Bulma's condition reached Gohan and Videl they went to stay over at C.C. with Bra.  Goten agreed too though Vegeta disagreed Bra insisted it would be for the best.  Vegeta wanted to keep an eye on Angel so he was staying at the C.C also. Trunks, Goten, nor Vegeta said anything about Angle's really reason for being here.  Pan sat on her couch watching as Trunks paced in the living room.  They decide to stay at her apartment for the night since it was closer to the hospital. 

            "Trunks sweetie what is the matter?  They said Bulma would be fine and Angel is a good guy.  He seemed nice enough.  I mean how bad could the guy be if my grandfather was his friend?  So what could be wrong?"  Trunks paused with his back turned to her and ran a hand through his hair.  Giving a deep sigh he turned back to Pan and smiled weakly.  

            "Nothing…don't worry."

            "Don't tell me its nothing.  Let me help…what ever it is I can help."

            "You know that promise you made me about…never…never leaving me?"

            "Yes it's a promise I intend to keep but what does that have to do with anything?"  Trunks walked over to the couch and sat down taking both of Pan's hands and bringing them to his lips kissing them softly.  Leaning forward he kissed her gently and started to shake a little.  Feeling him shaking Pan pulled back to look at Trunks.  He smiled and pulled her closer whispering in her ear.

            "Just know that I love you."

            "I love you too."  Pan felt Trunks hand come around from her back going under her shirt.  Pushing her back against the couch he climbed onto top of her planting kisses all over her face and neck.  Her hands went to his back rubbing it up and down while his hands tried to work her shirt up.  Pan moaned as Trunks pushed himself closer to her.  

            "Lets go to the bedroom" Pan said breathlessly.  Trunks helped Pan up and then scooped her up in his arms.  Continuing with the messy kisses they walked down the hall Trunks pushing the door open when the doorbell rung.  Setting Pan's feet back down on the ground Trunks cursed under his breath before turning to get the door.  The doorbell rung again causing Trunks to jog to the door cursing louder than before.

            "I'm coming stupid ass…" Opening the door there stood Bra, Goten, and…Angel?  Bra pushed past Trunks yelling about how ridiculous their father was, Goten followed her carrying around twenty bags, and Angel smiled at Trunks before coming in with his hands in his pockets whistling.  Trunks closed the door turning around to find Pan walking down the hall only wearing a black, silk nighty cut off above mid thigh showing her creamy skin.  All eyes followed Trunks to Pan standing there in shock.  

"Pan where did you get that?  It so cute."  Bra asked as she looked at the gown. Goten turned around and started yelling at Trunks and Angel smirked his face becoming red.  Seeing all the people now standing in her living room Pan flew her arms around her before screaming at Trunks and took off towards the bedroom.  Trunks took off right behind her to the bedroom.  Closing the bedroom door Trunks saw Pan run to the adjoined bathroom. 

            "Trunks I thought you would get rid of them.  Not invite them in for NIGHT!"

            "I didn't!  They just came in."  Trunks stood outside the bathroom door picking at the lock until he heard it click.  Opening the door he saw Pan sitting on the edge of the bath tube watching her toes wiggle.

            "I'm not going back out there."  Pan looked up from her feet to see Trunks smiling at her.  Her head fell a little but her eyes remained on Trunks as he walked closer to her.  Her hair started falling over her shoulders and the garment riding up her leg as she scooted over to make room for him.  

            "When did you get that?"  Taking a seat beside her on the edge of the tube he played with the end of the silk garment that was sliding up her legs.  Pan pulled her legs away from his touch and smirked.

            "We have company now."  Trunks moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder moving it down her back to feel the material.

            "So?"  Pan got up and grabbed her robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

            "So this will have to wait until later…thanks to you!"  Wrapping herself up with the robe Trunks pouted and then jumped up to tackled Pan into the bedroom.  Pan laughed as Trunks climbed on top of her tickling her until she was almost in tears.  Trunks rolled over to his side propping himself up on his arm and kissed Pan's forehead.  

            "Get dressed.  I'll go see why the idiots are here."  Brushing some hair out of her face he helped her up and went back into the living room.  Bra and Goten were setting on the couch while Angel was sitting on the chair watching cartoons.  Shaking his head he went to sit down between Bra and Goten.  Trunks looked to Goten expecting some kind of answer for coming here but he continued watching the action on tv.  Turning to Bra she was biting her nails as the two figures flew at one another firing blasts.  Rolling his eyes he looked over to Angel who would look from the tv to the hall and back again.  Trunks seemed to growl lightly causing Angel to look over at him and smirk.

            "Wasn't going on?"  Trunks looked over to the hall to see Pan dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair in a ponytail.  Trunks smiled at how gorgeous she still looked. 

            "Dad said Goten couldn't stay because he kept 'flirting' with me!  He was only helping me put on my pajamas!"  Trunks turned to Goten who was sliding down the couch with a hand covering his eyes trying not to laugh.  

"So I decided to stay over here and Angel wanted to come over too."  Bra looked over to Pan and winked making Pan wonder what Bra knew.  Pan just smiled at and went to pick up their bags that were tossed about the living room.  Angel hopped up helping her pick up the bags and mumbling apologies blushing all the while.  Pan looked over to him and smiled.

            "Angel, you are a guest don't worry about.  Trunks should be the one helping me."  Pan looked over to Trunks but he pointed to the tv and shrugged.  Picking up the last bag Angel glanced up and walked over to Pan sitting the bags neatly down beside the wall.  He smiled shy and put his hands in his pockets.

            "It's just that I don't think someone such as yourself should have to do any work at all."  Pan blushed and looked to the ground as Angel smiled at her.  Trunks growled again causing Pan to look over to him questionably.  He jumped from his seat on the couch and stomped into the kitchen.  

            "Excuse me Angel.  Please make yourself at home."  Pan walked towards the kitchen while the others watched but pretended to be watching the cartoon.  Pan walked into the kitchen noticing that all eyes were still on her.  She walked over to Trunks and grabbed his arm yanking him to follow her to the balcony.  Closing the door she watched as Trunks slumped on the wicker chair sitting outside.  The moon was shining brightly and caused his eyes to shimmer.  Pan sighed and went to kneel down beside him taking his hand in hers.  Trunks looked up into her eyes and felt guilt wash all over him causing him to quickly look away.

            "I'm sorry Pan.  It's just that I don't like the way he looks at you, talks to you, touches you…" Trunks looked up hearing Pan giggling at him.  He tried to pull his hand away but she pulled it closer to her.  She looked at his eyes seeing the pain he wouldn't tell her and rubbed his check with her free hand.

            "Do you know I love you?"

            "Yes."

            "Then that's all you need to know."  Trunks leaned down and kissed her while pulling her up in the chair with him.  Pulling back from the kiss she played with the buttons on his shirt before looking back in his blue eyes.  "Are you going to tell me what you know about him?"

            "Who?"  

            "Angel."

            "I can't."  

            "Why?" Trunks turned his gaze away from her afraid of things to come.  He looked back into the living room seeing Bra and Goten falling asleep on the couch.  Then looking over to the chair he saw Angel watching him and when their eyes met Trunks felt the power that was hidden within Angel and looked back to Pan's questioning eyes.  A sad smile formed on Trunks lips before he could answer her.

            "Because I refuse to let you go."  

I honestly I have no idea what I'm doing I just get an idea and write it.  I do have the next couple of chapters planned out just need to write them.  But the next chapter the drama begins and I'll clear up a few things about Angel.  Thanks for the reviews.  Laterz! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  Don't own.

            Trunks flew up kicking Goten in the stomach before receiving a punch to the face causing him to fly backwards.  Staring a Goten they both jumped into super sayians flying at one another at top speed.  Goten formed a ki blast as Trunks flew at him increasing his power level.  Closing in Goten let go of the blast sending it screaming at Trunks hitting him directly in the chest.  A massive light engulfed Trunks making it impossible to make him out.  Goten flew off to the direction of the blast looking for a sign of Trunks.  The landscape was nothing but dust now and Goten shook his head at Trunks's weakness.

            "Geez Trunks I was only in the first stage."

            "I know."  Goten looked over to Trunks flying beside him and fired another ki blast.  Trunks brushed it off and slowed down to land on the grassy plain followed by Goten.  The two settled down on the grass taking a break from the training only to be interrupted by the sound of arguing.  Trunks opened his left eye to see Bra and Pan walking over to them.  Trunks smiled as he saw Pan carrying a picnic basket and sat back up.  Goten rolled over to his side and motion for Bra to come sit down beside him.  The arguing stopped as the girls walked off to the boys.  Pan sat down on Trunks lap and making herself comfortable.

            "What were you two going on about?"  Trunks asked as he took the sandwich Pan had made for him.  Pan smiled at him as he eat his sandwich little crumbs landing all over his dirty clothes.  She wiped off his face with the corner of her sleeve and laughed a little.  Someone at his age still looked like a child at times.

            "Angel."  Trunks looked down at her seeing her blush at his name.  He put down the sandwich and took small breaths trying to calm his anger.

            "What about him?"

            "Did you know he knew grandpa?"  Trunks nodded his head and told her to go on.  "Well this morning he brought me fresh wild flowers now Bra keeps going on about how she thinks he likes me you know…"

            "He brought you FLOWERS!"  Pan stopped mumbling at Trunks outburst.  Goten and Bra both looked over to Trunks who eyes were changing colors as well as his hair.  Pan grabbed Trunks hand and started rubbing his face.

            "Trunks calm down it was nothing.  He cut his finger making me breakfast and I cleaned it up."

            "He made you BREAKFAST!  That little bastard I'm going to kill him."  Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks turned super sayian.  She got up and walked over to Bra and Goten who went back to eating their lunch.  After realizing Pan had walked away Trunks powered down but rage was still flowing through him.  Trunks walked over to them sitting down and finding his half eating sandwich.

            "Done?"  Pan asked mockingly.  Bra and Goten laughed quietly as Trunks turned his head from them trying to control his breathing.  

            "I told you last night what I thought of him."

            "And I told you that nothing will happen."  Trunks turned to Pan smiling but the doubt was still in his eyes.  He shook his head and looked down to his now mushy sandwich.

            "You don't understand Pan."  He whispered as Pan felt her own anger increase.

            "I would if you would tell me…no you know what I'll just ask him."

            "What?"  Pan moved Trunks's head to the sky.  Angel was slowly down landing near to group.  Trunks rolled his eyes cursing under his breath.  "Damn why does he always have to show up."

            "Hello everyone.  Pan."  Angel sat down between Bra and Pan ignoring Trunks's growling and shook hands with Goten.  Bra offered him a sandwich as Pan handed him a drink.  Angel smiled at Pan causing her to blush as well as him.  Pan tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled over to Angel who was watching her shyly.  

            "So…umm why don't you tell us more about you Angel.  Like where you come from."  Angel smile grew at Pan's curiosity.  Setting comfortable he looked over to Trunks now sending him death glares and laughed slightly before turning back to Pan.

            "Well my planet is much like yours but we live by what you call aristocracy.  My family has been in rule for many generations after the Great War.  There is peace on our planet ever since the Great War.  Unlike many planets with our type of strength we don't wish to cause any war or destruction.  I for one am just an average twenty year old just like you.  I went to school, have many friends, and as normal as a job gets with being the prince.  But unfortunately I have never had a g…" Angel's face became red as he looked down to his hands.  His messy blonde hair had hung a little over his face hiding the blush.   

            "A what?"  Bra had scooted closer to him while he was talking causing Goten to look over to Trunks with raised eyebrows.  Trunks motioned his head away.  He and Goten got up and walked away from the girls and Angel though neither of the girls had noticed but Angel smirked knowingly.  Turning his attention to the girls Angel played with his hands.

            "Well I've never had a girlfriend."

            "Oh."  Bra and Pan both said exchanging similar glances each wondering why someone so sweet and handsome had never had a girlfriend.  Unless he was…    

"Why's that."  Bra asked shyly.

            "Well I always figured they only wanted to be my girlfriend due to who I was.  I never had any girls that wanted to just hang out with me, you know?"  Both the girls instantly hugged him feeling sorry for him.  Bra rubbed his back telling him that they were silly for not seeing how wonderful he was as Pan patted his arm agreeing to Bra.  Trunks and Goten looked over from their new sulking spot to see their girls all over Angel.

            "PAN!"

            "BRA!"  The girls jumped away from Angel to see Goten and Trunks rushing over to them.  Goten grabbed Bra's arm yanking her up and walking off.  Trunks looked from Pan to Angel before pointing to Angel to follow him.  Angel smirked and stood up but Pan jumped up and crossed her arms daring Trunks to do something.

            "Trunks we were talking."

            "Yeah and now I'm going to talk to him."  Trunks smiled sweetly to Pan and walked off with Angel behind him.  Slightly turning around Trunks blew a kiss to Pan before continuing on getting far enough away from Pan.  Walking into the forest Trunks stopped and leaned up against a tree rubbing the back of his neck.  Looking over to Angel curiously standing looking up at the treetops whistling.  

            "She loves me."  Angel stopped whistling turning to Trunks as he spoke before sighed loudly.  Angel's face fell and his shoulders slumped.

            "Yeah I saw that.  Sorry I have to do this."  

            "Then why are you?"

            "Because I need her.  I have dreamt of her since Goku has told me about her.  She is everything I will ever need, what our planet will need in a queen.  You must understand.  It's nothing personal."  Trunks quickly walked over to Angel pushing him back causing him to lose his balance falling on the ground hard.  Trunks stood over Angel, his power level rising yet again.

            "Oh course this is personal you are trying to take the only girl I have ever loved away and I won't let you."  Angel rolled his eyes standing up to dust himself off.  He looked at Trunks who breath was raging and uncontrolled.  He simply smiled and crossed his arms.

            "You can't stop me." 

            "I won't…we won't let you take her.  Ever."

            "You see Trunks you seem to forget that I'm stronger than anyone on this planet…" He leaned closer to Trunks and smirked "…combined.  Now if you'll excuse me."

            "You won't…you can't take her.  I'll fight you."

            "What's the point in fighting a losing battle?  I will destroy you and this planet to get her."  Angel turned walking back to the others who were gathering the belongings.  Trunks walked over to a tree trying to find something to help him stand up.  He looked over to see Angel standing beside a laughing Pan helping her pick things up.  Tears began building up in his eyes knowing he wasn't strong enough for her after she had been so strong for him.  

            "I'm so…sorry Pan."  Trunks slowly slid down the tree until sitting on the ground watching Pan laugh at something Angel had said.  Trunks watched as Pan's eyes started to shimmer with tears of joy.  Her face glowed in an angelic way causing Trunks's chest to tighten.  Closing his eyes tightly to hold off the pain that was building.

            "Come on Trunks, please I promise to be your best friend forever."  Trunks smiled down at twelve-year-old Pan trying to get him to buy her favorite bands new cd.

            "Well you better not break your promise, Panny."

            "Trunks come on, quit being a baby.  I promise you won't get in trouble."  Looking over to Pan wearing a black outfit hugging her body perfectly as they tried to escape out of her house to catch the late movie. Trunks sighed knowing if this is the only way to get her alone so be it. 

            "Don't break it.  Gohan will have my head for sneaking you out."

            "I won't tell as long as you do that again.  I promise."  Trunks grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Pan for the second time in his life.  The feeling caused his knees to go weak and Pan had to hold his shoulders so he didn't fall on top of her.  He pulled back and smiled like a fool.

            "So we won't tell anyone that we're together for awhile.."   

            "I promise I'll never leave you Trunks, TRUNKS, **TRUNKS!!**"  Jumping up from the ground Trunks grabbed the person yelling in his face.  Looking down into bright shiny eyes that were laughing at him he loosened his grip and smiled.

            "You never broke a promise to me."  Pan tilted her head and smiled before nodding.  Leaning forward he kissed her hard that Pan was surprised by the intensity of the kiss slightly losing gravity.  Trunks leaned back a little and held her shoulders.  "I promise you I won't let you go."  Pan stepped on her tipy toes and kissed him softly.

            "I still have the gown at the apartment."  Trunks grinned while picking her up and headed off not looking back to see Angel following them secretly.

            Hehe…really getting into the story now that's why I'm updating so quickly.  Thanks for the reviews, glad to know I'm not the only insane person in the world.  Kidding.  Laterz!  


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  Don't own.  Yeah don't know why the last chapter loaded like it did but I seem to have fixed it.  I hate when it does that you can't read the shit.  So thanks for the reviews you guys.  Oh and Deidra if you will let me I have a place for you in the story, e-mail me I'll let you in. 

            Trunks pushed Pan against the front door kissing her widely while he tried desperately to find the door handle.  Pulling back breathless with eyelids barely open Trunks handed the keys to Pan smiling like a druggie.  Pan laughed taking the keys and opening the door turning just as quickly back to Trunks grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him in the apartment.  Trunks's foot reached for the door to close it while Pan pulled him along.  Finding the corner of the door his foot tried to kick it but found it was incredibly hard to close.  With lips still glued to Pan's Trunks glanced out of the corner of his eyes as Angel stood at the door with his arms crossed watching the two.  Trunks jerked away from Pan stomping over to the door where Angel stood perfectly still.

            "What the hell are you doing here?"  Angel pushed past Trunks rolling his eyes and walked over to flop down on the huge couch.  Trunks clenched his fist drawing his lips into a thin line.  Pan looked over to Trunks then to Angel as the two had a stare down.  Pan who had wanted some time alone with her boyfriend turned to Angel now smiling kindly at Pan.

            "Umm…Angel we were just…" Angel quickly quit Pan off as her face became red.

            "I need to talk to Pan…it's important…and if we could in private I would greatly obliged."

"But you see Trunks and I have not had any time alone for a…"

"Please Pan it will just be a minute, believe me knowing who your with it would                      be done within that time also."  Trunks started laughing and Pan had to grin but turned back to Angel looking over at her with a pair of green puppy dog eyes willing her to talk with him.  Trunks watched as Pan's resolve crumble as she turned to him and sighed throwing her arms in the arm.

"Fine but just a minute."  Pan looked over to Trunks and smiled at him on the verge of fake tears.  "I don't think I can keep doing this to my loving boyfriend."  Trunks smiled and looked over to Angel glaring at Trunks with hatred.  Trunks continued to look at Angel as he began to talk to Pan.

"Don't be long sweetie we have unfinished business."  Trunks smirked before heading down the hall to Pan's bedroom.  Pan watched Trunks leaved confused with his actions with Angel but shrugged it off and turning back to come face to face with Angel.  His breath was hot and raspy as he stood so close she could feel his body heat radiate from him.  His eyes were pleading and Pan could see sadness covering his eyes.  Pan stepped back slightly from him smiling uneasily but Angel followed her footsteps as she stepped back once again.  Green eyes refused to leave Pan's brown ones as she finally looked away scared of all the emotion in his eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?"  Angel shook his head coming out of the daze she has put him in since they first met.  Sighing deeply Angel stuck his hands in his pocket and walked over to the balcony door motioning for Pan to follow.  Stepping outside into the afternoon day the sunlight hit their faces causing them to heat up even more.     

"I have to tell you why I'm here.  You have to understand this is something that I must have."  Pan looked over to Angel leaning with his back against the rail with his hands still in his pockets.  The sun casting a shadow on his face so Pan could not see his eyes.  Taking Pan's silence Angel turned to her closing his eyes briefly and dug deeper in his pockets.

"I…you know I'm the prince?"  Pan nodded silently and Angel continued.  "As a prince I am obligated to find a perfect queen.  The words of your grandfather of you have stuck with me since I was a child.  I know I've never had a girlfriend but I know what love feels like.  When every waking moment is nothing but that person, when you look in their eyes you can't feel anything but peace, and that you know that they are the only one that can make you happy.  Pan will you go back with me…back to my home…to be my wife?"  Angel held his breath watching Pan as she stood there.  Pan's face broke out into a smile and she began to laugh shaking her finger at him.

"Did you and Trunks plan this?  He is always doing crazy…" Pan tried to clam her laughter as Angel stomped up to her.  

"This has nothing to do with that bastard!"  Pan froze as she looked at Angel letting his words register.  Pan started to shake and her breaths came in sort gasp.

"Your…serious?"  

"Yes."

"But…how I don't under…no…NO.  I have Trunks.  No."  Pan stood straight up and looked over to Angel running a hand through his messy hair.  Quickly turning to Pan he grabbed her hands holding them tightly as he felt her try to break free.

"You will have the same life you have here but you will have power and fame, you will be able to do as you please no one can say a damn thing to you.  I'm offering you everything."

"No you're taking away everything and the only thing I've ever want…love."  Pan ripped her hands from his grasp turning to the rail for support.  Angel stood behind and watched her shoulders rise and fall with her heavy breathing.

"I…I love…love you."  Angel said quietly.  Pan's shoulder stopped their rise and her hands tightened around the railing.  "I know that you can't believe that but I do.  Pan as hard as this is for you, you have to go with me."  Pan shook her head and laughed sadly.

"No I don't."

"You have to or else."  Quickly turning around Pan saw the determination in Angel's eyes.  She stepped up to him and matched him with her own determination.

"What do you think you can do?"

"I sorry but I will do what it takes including destroy this planet where everyone you love lives."  Pan's eye widen as her hand flew up to her mouth tears building up in her eyes.  

"I don't believe you.  We're sayians we can…" Angel began to raise his energy.  Pan watched as he bowed his head a little and began to yell, screaming as he energy filled his body causing a force to push Pan backwards.  His blonde hair blew widely and his green eyes became dark with rage and anguish.  Pan trembled feeling the power radiate from him as it continued to grow far greater than even her grandfather.  Angel suddenly stopped yelling bringing his eyes back to focus on Pan's scared ones.  He smirked and felt Trunks coming closer to the two.  

"You don't want me to kill them Pan do you?  It could be so simply if you just went.  No one will be hurt."

"You can't do this.  This is my home.  My family is here.  My life is here…Trunks is here."  Tears started falling from her eyes as Trunks throw open the balcony door rushing over to hold Pan.  He looked down to Pan clinging to his shirt and knew that she now knew of Angel's intentions.  Looking over to Angel, Trunks bit back his own tears.

"Please don't.  Don't do this."

"We will leave tomorrow.  I'm sorry."  Trunks put a hand over his eyes as the tears began to fall.  He gripped onto Pan tighter slightly rocking her as they both cried.  Angel turned his head as his own eyes became glossy.  Shaking his head while clearing his throat he walked past to the pair and into Pan's apartment then out the front door.

Ok sorry it's short but that's all I want to put in this chapter.  Laterz!    


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer.  Thanks for the killer reviews guys.

6:35 p.m. Tuesday

            "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"  Gohan stared at the two men standing in front of him letting his anger be shown.  Vegeta crossed his arms looked across the living room to Goten standing beside his son looking at the ground.  Goten looked over to Trunks setting on the floor with his back against the couch and his head in his hands.  After Angel had left Trunks talked Pan into telling everyone what was going on and that he would be taking her in the morning.  Goten looked back to his brother and sighed.

            "When he first landed he told us about his intentions.  We didn't know how powerful he was…Trunks seemed to have noticed but never mentioned anything.  But I take it you felt Angel's power level tonight…we can't beat that."  

            "So what, we're supposed to set back and let him take her…my ONLY child?  Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"  Gohan raged on as Goten looked back to Trunks who had not said a word since arriving over an hour ago.  It was like he was dormant after Pan had walked off crying with her mother Trunks became placid.  He stared at the doorway the two had left before his head fell into his hands.  Goten watched as Trunks head came up his eyes were red but Goten knew that he hadn't even cried or at least he hadn't heard him.  His blue eyes were dark with a red trim but the sorrow was evident.  It was like part of him was being ripped away.  Trunks looked straight head staring out the window into the peaceful afternoon.

            "…Who is this guy anyways?  Angel?  Isn't that a girl's name?  My daughter doesn't need a guy that has a girls name…"

            "Shut up Gohan."  Trunks voice was low and scratchy.  Gohan and Vegeta looked over to Trunks who continued to look through the window.  He slowly stood up turning to face Gohan running a hand through his hair.  "Just…shut up."  He turned and headed to where Pan and Videl had walked off early.  Goten turned to Gohan and Vegeta and scratched his head.

            "We can't let him take her…look what kind of state Trunks is in now…and she hasn't gone anywhere.  Think of what he going to be like when…" Goten couldn't finish as he looked back to the hallway.  To Goten Pan _was_ a sister to him.  They had been raised together like brother and sister.  She had always been there for him and even helped him realize that special person in is life.  Where as Trunks was his best friend.  They were like brothers, how could some guy just take away two people that meant so much to him.  Once Pan was gone Trunks would follow…one way or another.  Turning back to Vegeta and Gohan now sitting on the couch talking about possible plans.  Setting down beside to two on the couch Goten clapped his hands together and looked at the two.

            "Well what do we got?"

6:47 p.m. Tuesday

            Trunks slowly opened to the door seeing Pan holding her mother setting on the bed.  Taking a deep breath and trying to clam his emotions he knocked on the door to let his present be known.  Pan looked up her eyes dried of any tears and she smiled slightly at him and motioned for him to come in.  Videl pulled back from her daughter and excused herself from the room.  Trunks closed the door behind Videl turning back to Pan now staring at her carpet while her right hand played with her cover on the bed.  Pain shot through Trunks's entire body as he covered his face with his hands breathing hard.  Closing his eyes tightly he was again clamed his nerves before speaking.

            "Pan…" She looked up hearing his voice break and tried to smile again but failing.  Trunks walked over to set on the bed forcing his legs to move.  Setting down beside her he took her hand playing with the blanket and held it tightly in his own.  Pan glanced down at their hands and sighed pulling her hand back.  Trunks's breath quickened as he reached for her hand resting on her lap only for Pan to pull her hand out of reach.

            "Pan?"  Her face was emotionless as she faced him.  Trunks looked away seeing she had masked her eyes from letting him she her pain.  Looking down at his hands he turned to face her.  "We will find a way to stop him.  I'll fight him to the end.  He not going to get away with this we can defeat him…"

            "No."  

            "What?"  Pan turned from him regaining her strength that she had built up before he came in the room.  Trunks stared at the side of her face ignoring the tightness in his chest.  Pan stood up from the bed walking over to her old dresser placing her hands on top to steady her balance before speaking.  

            "You are not going to fight."

            "Why?  I can't just let him take you I'm…"

            "He can destroy our planet, our families, our home.  I will gladly give up my life to know that all of you can go on with yours."

            "But I won't!"  Pan looked down to Trunks.  His hands were digging into his hair and he was shaking his legs.  "You leaving…I don't know if I can…go on.  It's all ready killing me inside.  I feel this enormous pain that keeps growing knowing that you will be gone.  I don't know if I can handle it.  I need you."  

7:53 p.m. Tuesday

            "I just wanted to say good-bye and that I love you."  Pan smiled down at Bulma still sleeping peacefully.  Leaning forward she lightly kissed her forehead and smiled.  "You were like a second mother to me and I'll miss you…" Choking on her words Pan covered her face with her hands demanding her body not to cry.  Trunks watched from his spot leaning against the wall.  His arms were crossed and in the dimly lit room no one could see the tears gathering in his eyes.  The door to the room opened slowly as a short little nurse walked in smiling like everything was fine.

            "Excuse me but hospital visiting hours are over at eight."  Pan looked over to the women and nodded kindly before reaching over one last time to kiss Bulma good-bye.  Standing up she walked over to the door stopping to look over to Trunks still leaning against the wall.

            "Come on Trunks."  Pan said hoarsely and continued walking out the door following the nurse.  Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to his mother kissing her check softly so as not to disturb her.

            "Good-bye mom…I love you."

9:27 p.m. Tuesday

            Pan looked around her father's living room at her family trying to hold all emotions within.  Gohan and Videl were sitting on the couch with Pan between them holding her like a child.  Goten was sitting on the floor beside the couch tickling Pan's feet trying to see her smile…one last time.  Chi-chi was smiling sadly watching from the chair opposite of the couch telling Goten to leave Pan alone.  Vegeta was sitting at Gohan's desk going over what little plan they had working on what should happen before morning and trying to explain it to Bra.  The only person missing from her family was Trunks.  After they had came back from the hospital he went off to Pan's old room and told her he would be down in a minute…almost hour ago.  

            "I'm going to bed, I'll need my energy in the morning.  I suggest you all do the same."  Vegeta got up from the table walking down to the guest room slamming the door.  Bra shook her head and looked over to Goten.  Getting up Bra walked over to the couch leaning over to give Pan a hug.

            "Don't worry Pan everything will be fine.  You've got the strongest warriors in the world on your side."  Bra reached down and grabbed Goten's arm yanking him up.  Goten gave Pan a hug and a quick kiss reassuring her everything would be fine then following Bra down the hall.  Pan smiled at the two wishing she could believe their words.

            "Vegeta's right.  Go on to bed Pan nothing is going to happen."  Pan looked up at her father engulfing him in a hug then doing the same to Videl.  Tears rolled down all their faces as Pan stood up and looked down at them.

            "I love you…and I wish I could believe you…" Pan took off up the stairs towards her room as more tears fell down her face.  Gohan turned to Videl reaching over to cling on to something for support.

9:31p.m. Tuesday

            It was a perfect day, a summer ago with Pan's arms around Trunks neck and him holding her up like they had just gotten married…it was perfect.  Trunks watched as the picture he was holding became blurry before he launched it against the wall hearing the glass break and the wall crack.  Running his hand through his hair he heard the door open and Pan came in crying.  He looked up seeing her face covered with wetness her eyes showing a pain someone like her should never have to face.  Without questioning he simply stood up and took her in his arms gliding her back to the bed.  Pushing himself up against the headboard he placed her on his lap rubbing her back.

            "I don't want…to…go…" Trunks heard her small voice and pulled her closer to him.  Pan lifted her head as Trunks refused to look down to see the pain in her eyes again.  Moving up Pan forced Trunks to look her in the eye.  His bottom lip began to tremble, as his eyes couldn't focus on her face.

            "I'm sorry I let you down Panny.  You were the only person I really loved."  Pan grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him trying to let him forget the pain they both felt.  His worry melted away as he felt her running her hands through his hair whispering her love for him.

            "I love you Trunks…no matter how far apart we are nothing will change that."  Holding her tightly he rolled her back against the bed looking down at her as tears fell on her face.

            "I love you and I won't let…him take you."  Pan reached up bringing his lips crashing down on hers.  Each one trying to avoid the inevitable that was to come in a few short hours.  

3:18 a.m. Wednesday

            "TURNKS!"  Jumping up from his sleep Trunks turned to his right reaching over to the empty spot on the bed.  

            "TRUNKS!  PLEASE!"  Pan's voice screamed in the middle of the night as Trunks through the covers off him quickly getting out of bed grabbing his jeans laying on the floor and putting them on.  Running to the window Trunks saw Pan arms stretched out towards her fathers house screaming as Angel was carrying her away.  Flying out the window Trunks hit super sayian grabbing Pan's hand yanking her out of Angel's grasp.  Pan held on to Trunks as he pushed her behind him.  Angel turned around sighing deeply.

            "I thought it would be better if I took her without anyone knowing."  Angel smiled but Trunks stepped forward punching Angel sending him flying into a tree.  

            "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER DAMNIT!"  Trunks's energy increased as he quickly walked over to Angel who was trying to stand up rubbing his jaw.  Angel smirked as Trunks drew his fist back ready to strike when Angel disappeared.  Sensing his ki Trunks turned to see Angel behind Pan ready to grab her.

            "Pan move!"  Angel grabbed Pan's waist bringing her closer to him covering her mouth with his hand.  Trunks ran over to the two but Angel brought up his free hand gathering a blast.  

            "Stop or I'll kill you."  Angel spat his jaw was already swallow.  Pan eyes pleaded with Trunks to stop as her tears ran down her face and on Angel's hand.

            "I'll follow you, will trace you ship…"

            "You don't think your Goku is the only one who knows instant transmission?"  Trunks looked to Pan as her eyes silently told him she loved him.  Looking down to the ground Trunks clenched his fist at his side.

            "Please…please don't do this…" His voice started to crack but when he looked back up everything that made his life worth living for was gone.  Covering his face Trunks whole body began to shake and no tears could fall.  His legs gave out as he fell to the ground ignoring the pain throbbing in his head.  Holding his hand in his hands he heard the grass move and quickly looked up to see Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta standing in front of him.  Gohan stepped forward kneeling in front of Trunks placing a hand on his shoulder.  

            "What happened?  Where's Pan?  I heard her yell." Trunks looked past Gohan to where Pan just was as his body swayed a little.  Gohan moved Trunks head to look at him but when he did Gohan saw nothing in Trunks eyes…nothing.  Trunks laughed a little running his hand through his hair.  He looked down at the ground before answering Gohan.

            "He didn't even let me say good-bye."  Was all Trunks said before he took off.

OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry you guys.  But I just got a new job that's killing me but I got a killer new place thanks to the job, and I had to move and work.  So I'm sorry again but hopefully now that I'm at least in the new house I'll be able to write some more.  If you want you can leave your e-mail address and I'll let you know when I update.  Don't worry the next chapter takes place on Angel's planet…with some interesting new people.  Deidra (wink, wink).  Laterz!     


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  If you don't know by now you need help in the worse possible way man.

A.N.- A little language in this chapter.

            "Welcome home Pan!"  Pan pushed Angels arm away from her wiping away tears that were still falling from her eyes.  Her shaking hands pulled her hair back from her face as she looked around a bright courtyard.  The sun was shinning peacefully causing everything around to look happy and carefree.  Guards stood their post at the front of a tremendous ancient castle.  People walking by now greeting Angel who was standing beside Pan trying to grab her arm to usher her into the castle.  Pan stepped back from him causing him to lean forward stumbling a bit knocking Pan onto the dusty ground with Angel toppling over her.

            "What's the matter?  Can't find one of your groupies anymore…you have to force them to go with you now?  And here I thought you could sink no lower."  Angel sighed deeply making himself comfortable on the ground and waved his hand to the new comer.  Pan looked up from the ground to the voice above them.  The sun shined around the figure making it difficult to see them but an out stretched hand reached over to Pan helping her to her feet.  Dusting off her clothes Pan looked over to women now standing beside her.  She stood over Pan a couple of inches looking down to her.  Her eyes were a dark rich brown that shined of wisdom and kindness they seemed so soulful.  Her hair was long and blew freely in the wind causing the dark brown hair to appear different shades in the sun.  Pan noticed the blue uniform she was wearing some type of symbol embroidered on the chest most likely the crest of the families.  The women turned to Pan and smiled sticking her hand back out to introduce herself.

            "I'm Deidra.  I'm this guys' right hand man…woman…whatever.  And you are?"  Pan took her hand carefully praying that it was a dream and her hand would never make contact.  As Deidra clasped her hand around hers Pan felt a lump come up in her throat and quickly turned away from her.

            "She's Pan.  You might want to take her to rest a bit."  Deidra turned back to Angel standing up stretching.  She looked from Pan to Angel then back again.

            "What the hell did you do to her, dumbass?"  Angel rolled his eyes refusing to look Deidra in the eye. 

            "Don't call me that."

            "Fine jackass."

            "Nag."

            "Idiot."

            "Stupid." 

"Shut up.  What happened?  And were have you been?"  Deidra crossed her arms walking closer to Angel.  "Well?"  Angel looked into her questioning eyes and felt a pain shoot through him before quickly looking away.

            "Look I'm not in the mood for you right now.  I just got back."

            "Who gives a damn?"  Deidra looked over to Pan a placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Come on honey let me take you in side."  Pan nodded as Deidra started back to the castle before Angel yelled out to her.

            "Deidra?"  She turned around with Pan still facing the other way.  Raising an eyebrow she watched Angel run his right foot across the ground shyly glancing back up to her dark eyes.

            "Angel I need to take her inside.  What is it?"

            "Be careful with her and I…I…missed ya."  Deidra rolled her eyes and turned back around leading Pan forward.  

            "You really are a dumbass Angel."  She yelled back over her shoulder causing Angel to smile.  Clapping his hands together he set off to find his father.  Running to the side towards the castle he turned right taking off down through the gardens.  Nearly noon he knew his father would be on his usual walk around the grounds.  Just as he suspected an elderly man was walking slowly hands clasped behind his back.  Slowing his jog into a steady walk he caught up with his father lightly slapping him on the back.  The man turned to Angel and smiled.  His green eyes the same as Angel's but his once blonde hair was now gray.

            "Welcome back.  Did you succeed with the girl?"  Angel looked away from him back towards the castle a sad smile taking over his features.  Shaking his head he smiled up at the elderly man hoping it looked convincing.

            "Just as you wished father."

~*~*~*~

            The sky was nothing but a blanket of black there were no stars to be seen no planets to ponder their existents.  Dark clouds rolled over the moon causing the landscape to go back into hiding.  Trunks stared up at the night sky laying perfectly still on the cold grass and the bitter wind blow against his exposed skin making it feel as if needles were pocking at him.  His arms crossed behind his head as he tried desperately to fight off the images burned into his very soul.  Images of Pan screaming, reaching to him, begging him to help her, save her.  Yet he did nothing but let everything that had meaning slip between his very fingers.

            Setting up he wrapped his arms around his legs burying his head into his knees squeezing his eyes tightly only causing more images to invade his mind.  His right hand came up pulling his hair back tightly as his breath became raged.  Opening his eyes he saw that his once light blue jeans were a dark color.  Pushing up his white sleeves he stood up running his hands over his damp face and through his messy lavender hair.  

            "Trunks?"  Startled Trunks turned around quickly seeing Gohan standing quietly.  Turning back around Trunks took his pervious position on the moist grass and looked back up the sky.  Sensing that Trunks was not going to say anything Gohan took a seat beside him.

            "It's getting ready to rain.  You need to come in."  Gohan watched as Trunks remained still not giving an inch.  Gohan reached out a hand placing it on Trunks shoulder but Trunks shrugged it off his face remaining composed.  Placing his hands back in his lap Gohan sighed deeply looking up at the storm ready to come.  Standing up slowly he glanced back down at Trunks seeing the tear stains clearly on his face and clothing.

            "She needs you Trunks don't give up.  If you let her go just like that then I'm afraid I'll never see my daughter again.  Only you can find her."  Gohan saw Trunks hands clench and his body began to shake.  Scrambling to his feet Trunks stood face to face with Gohan intensity screaming from his eyes.

            "What the FUCK am I suppose to do!?!"  Gohan stood unnerved crossing his arms and simply stared at Trunks waiting for him to go on.  Trunks shoulders were shaking violently as his hand came up covering his eyes as he tried to speak again.

            "I can't even think…because of this damn pain…and all I see is that bastards hands on her carrying her away screaming…for me…me…to help…she was screaming for me."  He let out a gasp both hands covering his face as he fell to the ground with a thud.  Gohan reached out taking Trunks by the shoulders forcing him to look up at him.

            "We can get her back just stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself.  I'm sure King Ki can help with searching them out."  Trunks faced solemn realizing that there just might hope after all until Gohan continued on.  "But…"

            "No buts' Gohan."

            "We're no were near strong enough to face Angel let alone his entire planet."  Trunks looked down at his hands closing his eyes only to find Pan's face pleading with him again.

            "I know.  So what do we do?"

            "We're going to need help.  Call up the old gang and hope old age hasn't kicked in yet.  Angel didn't only take my daughter but he took my best friends love."  Gohan saw Trunks lip curve up and he shook his head.  "Besides I can't have you acting like a weeping flower all the damn time it's annoying."  Gohan pulled Trunks up and laughed at the blush barely noticeable in the dark of the night.  Trunks looked over to Gohan smiling slightly.

            "Well if it's our time to die lets go down with the best of them."  Laughing lightly the started back to the house before Trunks stopped causing Gohan to turn looking at him questionably.  Scratching the back of his head Trunks laughed shyly before starting back towards the house.

            "One question though.  How are we going to find Piccolo?"  Gohan slapped his back and shook his head at how little Trunks knew of the power they possessed.

A sorry for the length and the amount of time it took.  I hope to have something out sooner but I don't make promises I can't keep.  Laterz!

-P.S. You guys rock at the reviews.  Each one seems like a different take on the story and I love them all but you already knew that.  If you guys want to see something happen then by all means say something I write this for you and…maybe a little for me.    


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  If I owned them I wouldn't have to spend my down time writing about how I wished they were.  Duh!

            Pan looked at the women before giving her the best death glare she had.  The women stepped towards Pan again bringing the cloth held in her hands up covering her face walking over to Pan.  Sighing Pan stepped aside letting the women continue her walk closer but only to run into the wall that was behind Pan.  Covering her mouth to hide her laughter Pan looked over to Deidra setting on the bed doing the same.

            "Excuse me miss but you must put this on."  Pan looked down at the women lying on the floor glaring up at Pan.  Offering her hand Pan helped the women up and grabbed the garment from her hands.

            "I don't see why I must put on a dress.  As you can plainly see I already have clothes on."  Pan slung the dress on the bed then taking a seat between the huge blue dress and Deidra.  Deidra waved her arm to the servant letting her be excused before turning to Pan.

            "Yes well you see Pan the women of the court must be lady like and well…jeans don't work.  They are going to introduce you to the people today and a black t-shirt with old blue jeans aren't the best impression."   

            "I don't give a damn.  I want to go home.  I miss my Trunks and my family and my HOME!"  Deidra smiled sadly at Pan patting her leg.  After two weeks of being here Pan had not spoken to anyone except Deidra.  Considering everything that had happen to the poor girl Deidra had tried helplessly to convince Angel he had made a mistake only to be brushed aside.  The only thing Pan was allowed to due is sit in her room unless taken out by Angel or Deidra.  But in such a short time Pan had come to trust Deidra and value what little friendship they were allowed to have.

            "I know you do but there's nothing we can do."

            "But there is I know you know instant transmission so let me go."

            "I told you before that I don't know how to.  Only royalty knows and some elitist that's all.  Even if I did I could never go against Angel I…" Deidra closed her mouth quickly and looked away from Pan over to the dress crumbled on the bed.  

            "You what?"  Pan stared at her already knowing what she was probably going to say.  Deidra ran her hand along the dress and closed her eyes before smiling.  She glanced back up to Pan shaking her head.

            "Nothing.  It wouldn't matter anyways."  She laughed sadly and got up.  "I have to meet Angel.  By the time I get back you should be ready."  Before Pan could say anymore Deidra turned and walked out the door.  Closing the door slowly behind her Deidra let out a raged breath and headed to Angel's quarters.  Walking through several corridors Deidra ran a shaky hand through her long brown hair before knocking on Angel's door.

            "Come in."  Opening the door Deidra stepped in closing the door softly behind her looking over at Angel.  Sitting on the floor both his legs held close to his chest with his head resting on his knees looking over at the door.  He smiled slightly causing Deidra's stomach to flip.  Angel patted the floor beside him and Deidra walked over taking a seat on the cold stone floor beside him.  Seating crossed leg Deidra placed both her elbows on each leg and held her head in her hands looking forward.  

            "What's wrong?"  Deidra felt Angel's breath on her neck making a shiver run down her spine.  Ignoring the growing pain in her chest she sat back against the bed still not looking at Angel.

            "Nothing.  What did you want to see me for?"  Angel shifted his legs so that his leg was touching Deidra's.  He scooted closer to her resting his head on her shoulder.

            "I don't know."  Deidra watched as his hand took hold of hers and started running his fingers down her hand playing with her fingers.  Sighing she slowly pulled her hand back and stood up from her spot.  

            "Well if you don't have any work for me to do then I should get going.  Your father has to present you and Pan to the people in an hour so I…"

            "Can't you stay for a while?"  Deidra looked down at Angel surprised by the crack in his voice as he spoke.  He was looking down at her shoes his hands clenched into fists.  "You've been avoiding me.  I thought you were my best friend."  

            "Yeah well now you got Pan."  Deidra spoke rather loudly regretting the words she let slip.  Angel stood up facing her trying to make her look at him.

            "What?  What does that mean?"  

            "Look you have someone to spend the rest of your life with.  I been thinking that maybe I should be reassigned to a different position or something…" Angel stepped forward his chest tighten as Deidra continued looking at the floor.  

            "Why?"

            "Well it's just that you won't being needing me around that much anymore and well it's time I start looking for someone I could spend my life with."  Deidra looked up at Angel standing right in front of her so close she could feel his uneven breath on her lips.  Her eyes found his and for a second she saw something that caused her heart to stop.  Angel stood there unable to read what is heart and mind were both screaming.  Her deep brown eyes were shining up at him as his hand came up to her face.

            "I'll always need you."  Angel moved his head slightly forward his lips almost touching Deidra's.  His green eyes locked on her as he smiled.

            "Angel!  Open up!"  Deidra jumped back as Angel sighed walking over to his door ripping it open.

            "What!"  Angel's mother looked at him surprised as Angel softly said sorry.

            "Well that girl of yours is gone again.  Seems she has escaped for the third time.  You better find her before the ceremony."  Angel nodded looking back to Deidra already ready to go find Pan.  

            "Let's go."  Deidra walked out of the room Angel following closely confused by what had happened in just a few minutes.

*~*~*~*

            "OK.  So who is staying here?"  Gohan looked around the room after telling everyone what had happened to Pan.   No one said anything but looked at Gohan as if he had the answer.  Scratching his forehead Gohan sat down in his chair and glanced at Trunks who looked like the rest of them.  

            "OK…well we know Trunks and I are going.  Who wants to stay and watch the girls incase something should go wrong?"  Still nothing.  "Umm…Vegeta do you want to stay with Bulma?"  Nothing.  "Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha…Goten?"  Same thing.  "Ok here's what's going to happen.  Krillin, Yamcha, Goten you are staying here.  Vegeta unless you answer my damn question you are going with us.  Piccolo your going."  Piccolo shrugged his shoulders looking down.  Gohan looked over to Vegeta who was looking at his hands.  

            "I'll be back."  Vegeta got up and rushed upstairs were Bulma was resting peacefully.  The room men gave each other knowing looking.  During the weeks that Pan had gone Bulma had went into surgery for her tumor.  The surgery went well without any type of problems.  When she woke up she demanded to go home were she felt safe and comfortable.  Going against doctor's orders Vegeta took her home but had an on call nurse come to the house from time to time.  Bra, Trunks and Vegeta had spent day and night with her barely leaving her side.  Trunks was only gone when working with Gohan to get Pan back.  With Vegeta gone Bra would be alone to take care of Bulma.    

            "Hey why do I have to stay?"  Goten looked over to Gohan.  "I mean I'm like her brother.  Beside when was the last time we got to really fight?  Why I'm I stuck here?"

            "Bra."  Was all Gohan said and Goten just nodded in agreement.  Silence filled the room as everyone was consumed by their own thoughts.  Piccolo looked over to Gohan from his spot on the wall. 

            "How are we going to do this anyways?"  Gohan perked up and smiled from his seat.

            "The only way we ever did it."  Piccolo smirked and Goten slapped his brother's knee.  "King Ki has already located the planet, so now we're going up to King Ki's tonight and then use instant transmission to go get Pan.  Once we get there we are just going to try to get Pan without…"

            "Wait.  We don't know instant transmission."  Goten broke into Gohan explanation.  Trunks glanced over to Gohan smiling then turned back Goten.

            "I do."

            "How?"

            "Think about all we had to do was contact the place were Goku learn it.  Then tell them the situation and they tell us how to do.  Took about an hour to learn it.  It's pretty easy. We'll teach you when we get back with Pan."  Trunks smiled about seeing Pan again.  In just two weeks Trunks had been through every emotion only to end up with determination left.  Tonight he would finally get Pan back in his arms were she belonged.  Vegeta jumped off the last step into the living grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  Trunks looked over to his father who was staring at them with his arms crossed.

            "Are you going?"  Trunks asked now standing up ready to go.  The rest of the group stood up Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks stepped forward.  Krillin looked over to Yamcha who shrugged then glanced over to Goten who was yawning.  Vegeta sighed glancing back up the stairs then looked at Trunks's pleading eyes.  Vegeta opened his mouth still looking at his son.

            "Well…"     

:) You guys decide if he goes or not.  Thanks for the reviews you guys!  Here's a little preview to the next chapters.  Love ya and hugs to all.  Laterz!

Mission 1-Get Pan

Mission 2-Kick Ass

Mission 3-Lots of Lovin'          


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  Don't own BBZ/GT…so there damnit.

A.N.-Well it's roughly 2:45 am, its very quite except for my boyfriend's light sleep talking, and I finally thought of how to write this damn chapter…so enjoy!

            Trunks looked over his shoulder at Gohan who was concentrating on sensing out Pan's ki.  After transmitting just a few moments ago the four of them stood in a dark hall of the castle searching for any sign of Pan.  Looking past Gohan, Piccolo stood against the wall glaring down at the floor silently cursing his luck.  A smile gazed Trunks mouth as he glanced at his father.  After talking to Bulma for some time Vegeta agreed to go but only if he was promised to beat the hell out of that Angel guy.  Not that Vegeta cared about Pan that much just the fact that this Angel guy took him away from his sick wife and should have to pay for it.  So he stood in the middle of the hall arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently.  Vegeta caught his son's gaze and pointed to Gohan shaking his head.  Trunks smiled and went back to looking around the corner for any guards.

            "Got it!"  Gohan straightened up and walked in front of the group waving his hand for them to follow him.  Walking down through the long halls Gohan stopped suddenly causing the three men behind him to fall on top of each other.  Gohan smiled scratching the back of his head and mumbling apologizes.  Vegeta quickly stood grabbing Trunks's arm and pulling him up off the floor.  Glaring at his son he pulled him closer to him and smirked.

            "And you want to be part of that family?"  Trunks laughed before Piccolo hit him on the head instantly shutting him up.

            "You want us to get caught?"  Piccolo turned back to Gohan motioning him to continue on.  Nodding Gohan pointed to a door sensing Pan's ki just beyond it.  Checking again to make sure no one was around they ran to the door opening it and all jumping into the room and shutting the door just as fast.  The four men stared straight ahead with their backs against the wall coming face to face with a tall dark haired woman.  

            "And just who the hell are you?"  Deidra yelled.  The two servants standing beside her quickly excused themselves leaving Deidra glaring at the intruders.  The men looked at each other before Trunks stepped forward towering over Deidra but sensing her ki smiled politely.  

            "Umm…were here to umm…see Pan."  Trunks looked over his shoulders to the group who just shrugged and looked down towards the ground.  Deidra looked at him oddly before she stepped back and punched him lightly in the arm smiling.

            "Your Trunks!"  Deidra grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a door on the other side of the room.  "You have to be you have same color hair and eyes.  There's not a soul on this planet that looks like you.  You come to rescue Pan, haven't you?"  Trunks looked at her afraid of what to say.  "Don't worry I'm her friend.  Oh she's going to be so happy."  Stopping outside of the door Deidra smiled brightly at Trunks before opening the door and pushing him inside the room.  Closing the door behind her she turned back to the others standing in the room. 

            "So who are you guys?"  Vegeta rolled his eyes before finding a chair to sit down.  Gohan smiled and shook Deidra's hand politely introducing him and the rest of them.  Piccolo looked over to Vegeta who was yawning watching as Gohan told her their plan to take Pan back home.  Sighing Piccolo pulled a chair up and took a seat figuring Trunks and Pan might not come out for a long time.

            "Pan?"  Trunks walked slowly around the room careful not to knock anything over.  The afternoon sun shinning through the large balcony doors causing the yellows of the room to glow almost a white color lighted the room.  A four-post bed filled with pillows sat in the middle of the room beckoning him to lie down.  Walking over to the bed he sat down slowly trying not to make a sound.  Pulling one of the yellow pillows into his lap he played with the strings on the end still looking around the room.  A door opposite of the one he just entered opened causing his head to jerk up.  Pan walked through the door wearing a long white gown.  Her hair was pulled back in the front but a few pieces falling covering her face.  The strapless gown hugged her like it was made just for her and glancing down Trunks's saw she didn't have on any shoes.  

            "Trunks?"  Closing his eyes he breathed in sharply remembering that this was real.  Looking back up to her face, her eyes were now clouded by tears.  Trunks stood up from the bed and rushed over to her pulling her into his arms holding her tightly.  Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and Trunks felt the front of his blue shirt get wet.  

            "How did you get here?  I've missed you…" Pan's voice became muffled as she cried into his shirt.  Trunks ran his hand through her hair trying to keep his own tears in.

            "I've missed you too."  Pan pulled back from him smiling.  Reaching up to him she grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers.  He kissed her back letting two weeks of pain and agony out.  Pan pulled his hair slightly trying to bring him closer to her.  Trunks grabbed Pan's hips and pushing her against him causing her to moan.  Smiling against her lips Trunks left her lips moving down to her neck kissing her endlessly.  Bring up one of his hands from her hip he rubbed her stomach before moving upward towards her breast.  His lips were gazing over her shoulder moving down with the same objective as his hand.  

            "TRUNKS!  WE'VE GOTTA MOVE!"  Gohan voice called through the door.  Trunks pulled back from Pan slightly dazed.  Pan grabbed his hand and ran to the door.

            "My dad's here too?"  Pan turned to Trunks who was still grinning and nodded.

            "Yeah.  Dad and Piccolo are here too.  Just incase."  Rolling her eyes Pan opened the door and was greeted by her dad and Deidra.  Gohan gave Pan a hug before turning to Trunks.

            "Deidra here is going to help us get out of here.  But right now the guards are on their way up here to escort Pan down to meet Angel."  

            "Right now I'll am worried about is getting you out of the castle before you get caught so lets go.  We'll take the secret passage ways."

            "You have those?"  Trunks asked excitedly. 

            "Well it is an old castle…and don't they always?"  Deidra shook her head and led them over to bookshelf grabbing a book as the wall began to turn.  Looking over her shoulder she heard a knock on the door.  "Quickly lets move."  

            Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and ran towards the bookshelf.  Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo followed right behind them watching Pan try to run.  The door closed after them and they turned to Pan grinning.  Sighing Pan reached down and took a piece of the dress from the middle and tore it.  Ripping the dress around her knees she through the rest on the floor and looked up at the men laughing.

            "Well could we go?  I would like to get home."  Giving them all a death glare they started back on their way running down the dark corridor.  After running for several minutes Deidra stopped and turned to a huge rusty door.  Pushing slightly the door gave a loud screeching noise.  By which was followed with a loud 'shhing' noise.  Motioning them along they entered a large ballroom.  Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and everything seemed to be trimmed in gold.  The group walked out into the room their shoes making clicking noise expect for Pan.  

            "Hold it right there."  They turned to a guard standing post just outside the room.  Deidra stepped forward and glared at the man.  

            "Sorry M'Lady."  The guard turned and went back to his position.  Vegeta looked over at Deidra with raised eyebrows.

            "Who have power?"

            "You'd be amazed."  Deidra said continuing on.  Vegeta smirked and followed the pack.  Walking through the back of the castle into the gardens Deidra stopped.  

            "Over there you will be able to escape.  I…"

            "Deidra?"  Turning around they saw Angel standing there with his fist clenched and his eyes watery.  He glanced around at the group but he turned back to Deidra.  He looked away and closed his eyes swallowing.  Breathing in deeply he looked back to her his eyes fighting back tears.

            "You've betrayed me?"  Deidra stepped forward as the group slowly walked backwards headed for their escape.

            "I'm sorry Angel.  But she doesn't love you she will always love that Trunks guy.  I know it hurts but can't you see what your doing is wrong?  Why can't you just find love naturally…like with someone here?"

            "I have!  But unlike most I can't just marry for love.  Don't you see this is my fathers work not me!  He thinks that sayians are what this planet needs to help us increase your strength.  All this was his idea and I thought that maybe it could really work…but I will never love Pan like I loved y…" Angel stopped and looked up at Deidra standing in front of him.  Shaking his head he looked away from her questioning eyes.  He saw Trunks and Pan running towards the exit before he came back to his senses.

            "Guards! Intruders!"  Angel yelled turning back to Deidra.  Sighing he walked back towards the castle.  Deidra ran up to him grabbing his arm.

            "You know you can't do this.  They don't have a chance.  Please Angel let them go…please."  Angel reached up and pushed away a strained of hair from her face.  He looked over as his guards surrounded the group.  Gohan and Piccolo teamed up taking them on firing ki blast destroying the rose bushes.  Vegeta yelled going super sayian and smirked as a man ran towards him.  Trunks looked over to Pan laughing before running head first into a pack of guards.  Pan threw a blast sending a man flying into another one.  Trunks laughed and flew down beside her punching a guard as he ran towards them.  Trunks looked over to Pan fighting off a guard and smiled.  Gathering up more courage then to fight with Trunks pushed past a guard and started walking closer to Pan.

            "Pan will you marry me?"  Trunks yelled dodging another attack.  Pan looked over at him smiling as a man came up behind her grabbing her around the neck.  Taking hold of the man's arm she slung him over her shoulder onto the ground then shooting a ki blast at his stomach.  Turning back to Trunks she moved over to him placing her back against his.

            "I thought you would never ask.  Though you could have picked a more romantic setting."

            "Think about it Panny will go to Paris for our honeymoon."  Trunks stood up kicking a man trying to take hold of Pan.  Smiling Pan reached around and grabbed the man's sword swinging at him.

            "Oh I've always wanted to see England could we go there?"  Trunks nodded and Pan laughed kicking and swinging around her new sword.  

            "We'll have seven kids."  Trunks turned to Pan throwing the man into a tree.  Laughing Pan reached over fired a blast beside Trunks at a man running towards them screaming like a madman.  

            "Seven?  No a dozen at least."  Pan grinned up at Trunks as he grabbed Pan's hand and kissed it before more guards surrounded them causing them to meet in a circle with the others.  Gohan looked over to Trunks and hit him the head.

            "You didn't ask my permission to marry my daughter."  Vegeta turned to Gohan his him.  

            "Well your daughter didn't ask if she could marry my son."  Trunks and Pan rolled their eyes at their fathers.

            "Can we marry each other?"  They asked at the same time and Vegeta and Gohan nodded.  Piccolo cleared his throat and pointed at the now twenty guards stationed around them.  Backing up closer together they all powered up taking their fighting positions.

            "STOP!"  Glancing over the guards they saw Angel walking towards the group with Deidra beside him wearing a lop sided grin and blushing.

Yeah I know but I really suck at action stories.  I just need to stick with fluff.  AND THANKS TO THE AWESOME REVIEWS.  I love you guys-big hugs. Laterz!         


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  Don't own DBZ/GT…and sorry it took so long.  Think of everything that could go wrong in your life and maybe you'll have an idea of what I've been going through. 

            Angel walked up to the group pushing his own guards away coming face to face with Trunks and Pan holding each other tightly.  Gohan went to step in front of Pan but Trunks placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder shaking his head.

            "She mine to look after now."   Trunks said quietly as Gohan grinned taking a step back. 

            "A word with you please Trunks, guards watch the rest of them."  Angel turned a walk away Trunks following making their way from the group some distance.  "You know you stand no chance against my people and I.  You being here will only cause your death and the death of you friends and family.  Yet you risk coming here for one soul.  Tell me is she worth that many deaths?"

            "She is worth everything if it is for her doing and happiness then there is no wrong."   Trunks glared at Angel ready to fight with all that he had in him.  Angel looked down at the ground then glanced back over to the group.  Pan and the rest still held the fighting stance.  Deidra stood silently arms crossed over her chest looking down as she ran one foot over the ground back and forth.  Her hair moved brushing her face gently and she watched her design form on the ground.  Trunks caught his gaze crossing his own arms in confusion.

            "What's the worst your father could do?"  Angel turned back to Trunks giving him a sad smile. 

            "The worst…exile maybe the lost of my title.  You know basic things that come with loving the wrong person."

            "You know even though I hate you for what you have but Pan and I through I know were you're coming from.  The only thing I can tell you is that nothing no title or the lost of your home can compare to the love you can find in someone who will love you too."  Angel ran his hand through his hair and took a quick glance back over to Deidra only to find her looking straight at him.  She flashed him a smile turning back to her shoes as a blush crossed her cheeks.  Angel straightened up turning back to Trunks giving a long sigh.

            "Look I promised Deidra that I would let Pan go but it has to look like an escape.  The last thing I need is my father to know I just simple let you go.  So will fight then will gang up on…I can't believe I'm saying this but my own men and you guys get out of here however you got here."  Trunks clapped his hands together slapping Angel on the shoulder.  Angel caught his balance slighting grinning at Trunks's enthusiasm.  The two started walking back toward the group before breaking into a run charging at the guards and the group.  Starting yet another round of fights to break out.  Piccolo already over hearing the conversation that had just taken place filled the others in on the strategy.  The group quickly took action taking on as many guards a possible as and Angel let Deidra in on the plan.  Both took stances firing onto the group of guards then flying over the Trunks and the other landing friendly punches. 

            "Trunks grab Pan and you guys get out of here."  Angel yelled knocking out five guards sheepishly.  Nodding over to Angel Trunks grabbed Pan as the other followed transmitting out of there and back home.  Deidra ran over to Angel embracing him in a tight hug.  Angel looking shocked slowly wrapped his strong arms around her squeezing tightly.  Deidra looked up at Angel smiling brightly but questions plaguing her eyes.

            "What does this mean?"

            "That I start living my life for myself and loving for myself.  I hoped you would be the one to help me with beginning again with or without my title or home."  Deidra's smile grew even larger and she hugged him tighter.  Angel lifted her chin up towards his face and smiled shyly.  "I guess if you're with me I'll still have my home."  He whispered quietly leaning in and softly kissing her lips.  Deidra linked her arms around his neck pulling him closer down on her enjoying what she had wanted for years.  Angel smiled into the kiss and closing his eyes final feeling his own love.

            The group transmitted back home to the Capsule Corp. where Vegeta rushed straight up stairs to Bulma.  Gohan gave Pan a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before he was acted by Videl flooring him instantly.  Planting kisses all over his face she hit his chest repeatedly telling how much she loved him.  Piccolo smiled at them before quietly exiting leaving the family to…well the family thing.  Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and led her away up to his room shutting the door behind him.  Pan walked over to his bed and laid down resting her body.  Trunks too sat on the bed taking her hand caressing it softly.

            "Pan I was serious about marrying you.  There nothing in the world I want more than to have you for the rest of my life."  Pan closed her eyes letting the words wash over her worn body and soft smile touched her face.  Trunks leaned down and kissed her lips gently pulling back he brushed away stray hair from her face.  Pan opened her eyes and looked at him the same love reflecting in his eyes shown through hers as well. 

            "Trunks you're so silly.  I was serious too…well maybe except for the dozen kids thing.  We'll just see how it goes with that ok?"  They both started laughing and Trunks nodded his head in agreement.  Pan wiped away the tears of laughed and sat back up pushing herself back against the headboard.  She patted her lap and Trunks laid his head down on her lap.  Running her hands through his hair she couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face.  Trunks closed his eyes letting this moment fill his senses and letting their world be at peace. 

            "Pan my mom's ok."  Pan nodded her head sensing Bulma's ki.  "This turned out a lot better then it was looking out to be.  Don't you think?" 

            "Yeah but we all knew your mom would be fine.  Your dad just gets so emotional when it comes to her."  

            "I know but things turned out great for us."

"Oh it really would have sucked to marry some guy like that.  I mean he had blond hair."  Trunks looked up at Pan folding his hands behind his head.  He grinned at her.

"It just would have sucked.  You mean you could deal with it…being with some other dude?"

"I didn't say that.  I'm sorry I didn't go it grave detail as to how much it would have sucked."

"So maybe you started to like this other one."

"Whatever."

"See you can't even give me a decent comeback.  You've changed on my Panny I don't even know who you are anymore."  Pan hit him finally breaking into laughter again.  Trunks hugged her around the stomach smiling at their petty arguments he seemed to have missed over two weeks.  He laid his head back down on her lap as Pan placed her head against the wall.  The words of Vegeta drifted down the halls. 

"Women you better not do anything that dumb again.  You had me scared.  ME!  What the hell have you done to me?  I can't even go fight anymore because of you."  Bulma rose from her sick bed and slapped Vegeta across the face.  Catching his balance Vegeta looked at Bulma shocked.

"How dare you yell at me in the state I'm in.  But did you say you were scared?"  Vegeta rubbed his cheek and nodded smiling slightly at the strength behind the slap.  She really had gotten better since they had left.  Quickly he reached down and kissed her hard on the mouth.  Bulma welcomed his kiss putting all her passion for him into the kiss.  Vegeta pulled back grinning from ear to ear. 

"So everything is fine and Pan is back home?  Please tell me that Pan got to come back home ok."  Vegeta put a finger to her lips to quiet her talking.  He gently pushed her back against the pulls pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and kissing her forehead. 

"Everything is just fine, now try to get some more rest.  I'll come back in here in a minute.  And yes Pan is home she is resting up with Trunks.  We can have some kind of dinner tonight if you feel like."

"You actually want to have a dinner?"

"Well if you feel up to it."  Bulma nodded slightly shocked that her husband wanted to do something special for someone else.  She opened her arms and Vegeta climbed into bed with her resting his head on top of hers.  Bulma closed her eyes as she felt him kiss the top of her head.  Vegeta rested his eyes feeling everyone ki slowly coming to a peaceful level seeming as if they were all resting.  Searching everyone ki all seemed to be resting still Bra ki seemed to be quiet high and whoever she was with was much higher then hers.  Slowly seeking the other person ki Vegeta curled his fist and mutter "shit" under his breath. 

"I have to have two of them now?"

Hey you guys!  Listen I have had a horrible year that seems to be getting better.  I moved, lost the best job you could ask for, and lost my boyfriend.  But things seem to be coming together again.  So give me awhile to get back into my writing and if this sucks just think that I'm trying to ride a bike again.  Love ya and I've missed ya.  Laterz!


End file.
